Piper's Baby Boy
by charmedfan120
Summary: Chris doesn't travel to the past alone, he comes with a powerful witch Allen. The two boys have to figure out what evil turns Wyatt while working with the sisters. However, when something goes wrong their cover is exposed! Piper discovers the truth and goes crazy especially when she finds out one is much younger then what he appears to be. (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Planning a vanquish. **

It's barely been four months since Chris arrived, with Allen a close friend and a powerful witch. In truth, Allen was more than a close friend but for the sake of the mission, the two just had to be loyal partners in their cause. Allen has short but gelled brown hair and brown eyes a little shorter than Chris. Allen is wearing blue shorts, a blue t-shirt and navy trainers. He looks to be around his early 20s also. Neither was pleased with the progress that they have made with dealing with the demons. There is an endless supply of demons and warlocks. Right now the two are in their own little private base. One they acquired shortly after arriving in the past. This base is the abandoned home which Sam, Paige's father spent the rest of his mortal life in before meeting Paige's older sisters and dying in order to vanquish the Water Demon which killed the only woman Sam ever truly loved. The two have white and blackboards set up with all kinds of information and ideas recorded down.

"I wish we could be everywhere in the Underworld at once. We could vanquish a lot more demons and make a bigger impact. Even kill the evil that turns Wyatt," Allen said while looking at one of the boards.

"Yeah too bad, whenever we peer back into the future, nothing has changed so far. We have to be going around this the wrong way." Chris responds.

"Whoever turns Wyatt, is going to be harder than we thought. Especially with Wyatt using that damn spell to conceal who it was when we tried to use a spell to reveal the biggest source of all of this mess." Allen says.

"At least he doesn't have the knowledge to create a time travel spell that will allow him to cross over to this time without him losing his powers." Chris spoke.

"Still but for how long, he might find someone who could create a spell for him." Allen pointed out.

"We just have to make sure, we get the job done before he can find a way back here." Chris responded.

"What if we divide and concur Chris?" Allen asked.

"In what way?" Chris replies.

"Well, we could tackle two powerful clans of demons at once, we could take out Harris Demons out, while the sisters take out Hecate's clan. We set ourselves a target for the amount of demonic and warlock vanquishes a day," Allen explains.

"But our activity in the Underworld could get noticed," Chris pointed out.

"Well, we'll just say I went down to the Underworld and took out the weaker clans. You orbed down with me to make sure I didn't get badly hurt and needed help." Allen tells Chris.

"The sisters won't like it," Chris says.

"Which makes it so much better. What are they going to do ground us put us on the naughty corner?" Allen joked.

"Not sure about me but Piper would definitely have you under lockdown," Chris told Allen.

"She could try," Allen replies.

* * *

Chris then orbs them over to the manor, the two appear inside the attic, where they are lucky to see the sisters already up there.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Paige asks.

"Checking leads and stuff where Mr part-time Elder and full-time jerk," Allen questions.

"Watch your mouth when it comes to talking about my husband. He's up there dealing with them." Piper scolded.

"Anyway, we think we might have a better system of preventing whatever evil that hurts Wyatt from getting a chance to," Chris told the sisters.

"How much more time is this going to take from our personal lives.?" Phoebe asked within almost three seconds.

"Quite a bit but you know it's not like its something trivial. It's not like we're not trying to prevent evil from harming your only nephew. No big deal we might as well just drop him off to the Underworld and go on a cruise." Allen responded. God, why did the sisters always have to worry about their personal lives, they already are close to living past the average Warren witch life expectancy. You would think they could spend the next few months focusing solely on preventing whatever evil getting to Wyatt before getting back to their personal lives.

"Okay, we get it Allen it's just everyone needs a balance. Why don't you tell us about this new system." Paige spoke, not wanting another argument to occur they have become an often occurrence.

"We think the issue here is that while we're conjuring the odd evil that we believe could be the one to harm Wyatt. And vanquishing whatever evil coming after you guys. We're not really putting making an impact. At least nothing like the impact Piper made at the demonic market." Allen replied.

"We think if we set a target of say at least five major demonic vanquishes a day, we can make more of a statement to the Underworld," Chris spoke up.

"Five major demonic vanquishes!" Piper said unimpressed.

"We can't just go down to the Underworld vanquishes demons without a game plan." Phoebe pointed out.

"We do have a game plan, Phoebe, we know that witches powers are little weaker down there. So we make any extra potions you might need, before you guys go down we'll target specific types of demons and warlocks. So that you're prepared." Allen says.

"I get student-lighter staying behind. But you what makes you think you should be up here too? While we're down in the Underworld." Phoebe asks.

"My power doesn't hold as much firepower as yours besides. I can cast spells up here that should keep you cloaked and perhaps strengthen your powers a little." Allen partly lied it was true he didn't hold a lot of firepower compared to that of the sisters, but he has quite some firepower.

"Then after you've dealt with the more powerful demons and warlocks. He will go down and vanquish some significant but powerful ones that don't require the Power of Three." Chris explained.

"Fine we start tomorrow, it's too late now," Piper said. Allen lets out a big yawn.

"Time for some rest for all of us, I guess then," Chris commented, before orbing out with Allen.

"Do you often wonder where they live. We know Chris doesn't go up there often." Paige asked their living arrangements always bugged Paige, she didn't know why. The two are adults it's not like they're related than it would be a different story.

"Not really but now that you mention it would be good to know where they are staying," Phoebe answered.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the late update, the next chapter shouldn't take as long as this did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Going through with the plan.**

The next day Chris and Allen knocked before orbing over to the manor. To their surprise the sisters are already up well it wasn't a complete surprise Piper was normally always up around seven. In the kitchen, the boys see a massive selection of foods all for breakfast and Piper just starts a fresh pot of coffee. The two boys stare at the food the insides of their mouths start to water. They haven't smelt such good food in almost forever. Allen's stomach grumbles much to Allen's embarrassment. The sisters stare instantly making the boys uncomfortable.

"Would you like some?" Piper offered. The two boys are still quiet. Is there some law against offering a friend food in the future? Phoebe thought the two look stunned at the offer.

"Would like some?" Piper repeated. The boys quickly catch on.

"Yes, please Miss Piper," Allen responds, before picking up a plate which he starts to load with food. He then goes and takes a coffee mug out of the cupboard without needing to ask where they were. Chris is the next to pick up a plate and start to pile food onto his plate. Allen devours all the food on his plate and downs his coffee, in seconds. The sisters are surprised he didn't choke or burn his mouth.

"Someone's hungry," Phoebe commented.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten for three days," Allen apologised.

"Oh well that isn't very healthy," Paige points out.

"I was sick for three days, natural causes so no healing could be done magically," Allen tells the sisters.

"Are you sure today is the best day to go after these clans?" Piper asks.

"Of course it's the best miss Piper, you've faced worse demons while carrying, Wyatt," Allen answered.

"Alright then, we all better tuck in we have some major demon vanquishing to do. We can't do that on an empty stomach." Paige said.

* * *

After breakfast, the group of five put their plan into action. They had to make a statement in the Underworld one like no other. The sisters cast a spell to take them to the Demon clan, the boys had suggested they go against. The moment, the sisters vanished in a swirl of orbs. Allen and Chris were left alone in the kitchen.

"You sure, you have enough potions?" Chris asked.

"Yep, if I need you, I'll use the telepathic link like I always do." Allen answers.

"Good boy," Chris spoke before telekinetic-ally orbing, Allen down into the Underworld.

Now in the Underworld, Allen quickly hides behind a large stone both for cover and for hiding waiting for the Demonic clan, Chris has chosen for him to handle. Thankfully, the clan hasn't noticed his presence yet. Allen quickly throws a potion over them as the potion bottle smashes he quickly covers his eyes for a few seconds avoiding the effects of the potion. The demons find themselves blinded, Allen then starts making hand gestures similar to Piper's towards the demons blowing three demons at a time. Deciding, after vanquishes that Demon Clan, he should go after other demon clans, ones he knew for sure he could handle by himself. Allen ends up successfully vanquishing six minor demon clans alone before a demon appears before him through flaming.

"Impressive display of your power witch," The demon snarls, the demon has navy blue scale-like skin, his eyes resemble the shade of red which is almost like blood. The demon is wearing dark robes.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Allen spoke feeling rather confident, he then attempts to blast the demon, but the effect just makes the demon stumble a few steps back.

"You overestimate, your power witch," The demon responds before throwing a bolt of electricity at Allen, the boy tries to blast the bolt of electricity back in the opposite direction, but is unsuccessful the bolt of electricity hits Allen with such force it throws him into a stone wall. Allen then falls into the ground before he has the chance to retaliate the demon attacks him with another bolt of electricity a lot stronger than the other making him fall unconscious!

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A** **Old Spell and Revelations.**

Allen wasn't sure where he was at first, his vision blurry and feeling rather lightheaded and nauseous. He soon recognises that he must still be down in the Underworld, damn it that scale-covered demon must have been stronger than he thought. His vision now clearer and his senses more or less fully recovered realises that he's suspended off now the ground by chains so tight, they dig into his skin and make it impossible for him to make any hand gesture. His legs have also chained the chains on his legs built into the ground.

"Awake at last witch," The demon snarled.

"When I get out of these scale face, I'm gonna make you suffer in ways, your mind can't imagine," Allen responded.

"You're not going to get out of these chains, I know how your powers work witch, you can't channel your powers without hand movements. I learned that from dealing with a witch with a weaker development of your power back in the middle ages." The demon chuckled.

"Give it your best shot," Allen says, with a confident smile, he's faced tougher demons, he'll find a way out of there and back to Chris.

* * *

Chris was worried, which he managed to hide rather well from the sisters. Allen knew the rules and he hasn't come back, he hasn't been back for a few hours, he couldn't get in touch with him through their telepathic link. Orbing into the attic, sensing the sisters weren't present there he opens the Book of Shadows and starts flipping through.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood return to me," Chris chants, nothing happens to Chris's dismay. He needed something a stronger spell to bring Allen back to him or to send him to Allen. But he couldn't risk going downstairs to collect ingredients in case he bumped into the sisters or the insufferable 'saint' Leo. Chris would normally be against this but he kind of had no choice, he would just have to 'borrow' the ingredients from some stores. Chris then orbed out of the attic to start collecting what he needed.

Hours passed while Chris worked on a way to accumulate more power to bring Allen back to him. And the upper-level demon tortures Allen, Piper is over at the club sorting out the supplies forgetting to charge her cell-phone making it die half an hour into sorting process. The youngest of the trio is spending the rest of the day with Richard. Phoebe is alone at the manor with baby Wyatt. While Wyatt sleeps in his crib in Piper's room, Phoebe heads downstairs to put the baby blanket in the washer since Wyatt threw-up on it a few minutes ago. After putting the dirty blanket in the washer, Phoebe notices a sound indicating something is loose in the dryer something that shouldn't be there. Phoebe decides to stop the dryer and find the item causing the irritating sound. It only took a few seconds to find the offending item hanging loose from a denim jacket. Phoebe knew for sure neither she nor her sisters owned this jacket it must belong to one of the boys and get washed and put in there by accident. Phoebe discovers a silver locket within seconds of holding the locket Phoebe is pulled into a vision.

Phoebe finds herself watching Allen earlier vanquishing a dozen demon clans, up until he is kidnapped by the scale-faced demon. The premonition then quickly ends. Phoebe immediately jumps into demon vanquishing mode. Phoebe runs out over of the kitchen heading straight to the attic, once in the attic she walks over to the Book of Shadows and starts to search through the book.

* * *

"Chris," Phoebe called out. "Chris this important Allen is in danger," Seconds later Chris who sensed her call the first time appears before her. Holding all kinds of potion ingredients.

"Premonition?" Chris assumes.

"Yes, he was taken by some scale faced the demon, when he was down in the Underworld, have you been able to sense him?" Phoebe asked.

"No, not fully, I know he's alive," Chris answers, great he's going to have one of the famous Charmed Ones' lectures.

"He's been taken for hours, who knows how badly he's hurt, you should have told us!" Phoebe reprehended.

"You guys, you miss needing to find love, Paige who is either at Da…Richard's place or at some temp job. Piper is either speed dating or giving Wyatt a bath. Allen went well-prepared we ensured to strengthen our link and his powers." Chris snapped.

"Well clearly, you guys weren't prepared enough," Phoebe responded.

"Look, Phoebe, you identify the demon if you saw him and I'll work on my potion to get him back," Chris tells Phoebe.

"Fine, let's hope we won't need the Power of Three, otherwise Piper is going to be pissed," Phoebe said. Chris thought to himself if she knew the whole truth about who Allen is then she would beyond pissed off!

* * *

Unknown to Chris and Phoebe the eldest sister returned home from a date with fireman Greg, she still hasn't adjusted to Paige moving to Richard's place these past couple days. And Phoebe considering going to Japan. Thinking that Phoebe would be asleep, she checks on Wyatt in his new nursery which is Paige's old room. After checking on Wyatt, she went over to her bedroom. Switching the light on, she is about to walk over to the bed but halts when she sees Wyatt's old nursery. When Paige first moved out and Phoebe suggested to change Wyatt's nursery back to a closet. Piper had no problem with moving Wyatt into Paige's room, but changing the nursery back to a closet felt so wrong. As if she was taking something away from someone.

Piper sees the mess in the old nursery, she despises mess, she also notices an old notepad filled with all sorts of scribbles. Piper decides to flip through it just to pass time since she wasn't tired yet sitting on her bed. She finds an old spell and smiles.

"Bring ease to a mother's heart, protect these four walls to keep out the dark. May my baby boy resides in his rightful place may he never leave without my say." Piper recited, she remembered how she tried to use this spell on Wyatt's nursery after Wyatt started messing with the magic alarms, but it was no use. Seconds later, Piper hears loud screams looking up from the notepad in the direction of the old nursery, a swirl of white lights come and go, and she sees to her horror Allen drop from the air on the floor. She runs over to the old nursery and sees Allen covered in dirt, cuts and open wounds most of his clothes ripped to shreds.

"ALLEN!" Piper screamed alerting Phoebe and Chris who run downstairs from the attic and into Piper's room and seeing Allen is lying their seemly unconscious. What happens next shocks them all especially Chris another swirl of white orbs devour and leave Allen. The two sisters and Chris immediately recognise that Allen has shrunk in size.

"A glamour why would he need a glamour?" Phoebe asked. Chris was nervous, he knew their cover was about to be broken. Piper approaches Allen kneeling down near him, she carefully turns him over from his back to his front. Only to have a greater shock, when they don't see Allen a man in his 20s unconscious but a sixteen-year-old boy lying unconscious in his place.

"Chris, why is there a sixteen-year-old boy lying unconscious in Wyatt's nursery?" Paige demanded. Piper was just in a state of shock, Allen a supposed alley is a child lying in Wyatt's old nursery.

"We have a great explanation, we cast a summoning spell when Allen got lost in the Underworld and here he is," Chris said.

"Summoning spells supposed to bring the person you want directly to you, not have them appear in another room." Paige pointed out not satisfied with Chris' explanation. As for Piper thousands of thoughts are coursing through her mind. During these months, he has shown he was able to freeze things like her, that ability is a rare one typically showing up in one or two bloodlines. The way he and Chris knew their way around the manor almost instantly. Why they are so passionate about vanishing the evil that hurts Wyatt. Finally, it was Paige pointing out how summoning spells work. It couldn't be a coincidence that her casting some old protection spell would bring Allen here in the old nursery. Flashing lights practically bury Piper.

"Allen Halliwell, " Piper spoke up drawing all attention to her. Chris knows their cover is definitely blown.

"Excuse me, " Paige and Phoebe replied.

"Allen Halliwell, Paige is right a summoning spell brings the target directly to you, I found an old protection spell, I tried using back when Wyatt figured out the alarms made us run to him. I thought the spell wasn't worded properly when I cast it back than. But I get it now it didn't work because Wyatt is my little angel, my little guy not my baby boy. Allen is that why he came our spells connected and brought him to the nursery where he would be safe." Piper explained, her sisters look Allen and look at Piper there was a remarkable resemblance. Piper stares at Chris who can't utter a single word. But his face confirms Piper's suspicions.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **Early Attack and Mama is in charge now.**

"You let our unborn future nephew go down to the Underworld!" Paige snapped.

"Call Leo, he can heal him, " Phoebe spoke up before Chris could respond to Paige.

"No, call for Sam, Allen will let Sam heal him without resistance if you call Leo, Allen will reject his magic," Chris tells the sisters.

"Dad get down here we need you, " Paige called out. Thankfully Sam fulfilled his daughter's request. After healing the young witch. Allen starts to come around.

"Why didn't you call Leo?" Sam asked.

"It's complicated just don't let Leo know just not yet," Paige answered. Sam then left orbing out.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Allen asks.

"We just can't believe what we're looking at," Paige answered.

"Which is?" Allen says.

"Allen the teenage witch airing Monday to Sunday at seven o'clock." Phoebe joked.

"Oh, crap," Allen swore.

"Watch your mouth mister, " Piper scolded. Allen gets to his feet. Piper following his action.

"Thanks for the heal, got a go bye-bye," Allen spoke, he was or is in so much trouble. He goes to walk out the old nursery but finds himself unable to crossover into Piper's room. Everyone else is standing confused as Allen tries to crossover again, but once more is blocked by an invisible barrier.

"What mommy says goes, I guess," Paige commented. After seeing the spell, Piper used.

"Excuse me, " Allen said.

"Piper's spell it's worded so that her baby can't leave without her say," Paige explains. Allen and Chris stare at each other having an almost silent conversation. Chris holds out a hand towards Allen the two are devoured by white and blue orbs as they both rise the spell around the old nursery neutralises Chris' orbs. The two fall back to the ground.

"I'm not a baby lift this spell, I have a demon to hunt," Allen demands.

"Actually, what you're going to do is tell me everything you know about the demon. So, I can vanquish it." Piper responded.

"No, the demon attacked me, I'm going to vanquish him." Allen protested.

"I managed to id the demon that attacked Allen, I got a good look at him from my premonition. The demon is called Czuchry, he is a powerful upper-level demon. He was created through sacrificial dark magic. There is no known person. Who has the means to kill the demon and he should be avoided at all times." Phoebe recalls the entry from the Book of Shadows.

"We vanquished the source, we can vanquish Czuchry, " Piper says.

"A demon-like Czuchry will never stop going after his prey, he sees powerful witches as trophies. He will find Allen, " Paige said.

"Maybe, we can vanquish like we did to Shadow, a potion and a power of three spell. If that fails a banishment spell seal him away somewhere so he can't get Allen, " Phoebe suggested.

"Just in case, I think we should lay crystals around the manor to add protection. Allen can't leave his nursery without my say. We'll be up in the attic figuring out a way to end Czuchry, " Piper said.

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not present or of sound mind. I'm right here!" Allen shouted, it was bad enough being trapped in some old nursery but for Piper to refer to the nursery as his felt wrong. 16-year-olds don't have nurseries unless they have a child of their own. 16 year-olds have a bedroom.

"Funny, I don't think any kid who was sound of mind, would think it would be appropriate to just pop down into the Underworld and go after demon clans by themselves," Phoebe says.

"It doesn't help that student lighter was in on the plan." Paige snipped. Chris finds himself clenching his fists to keep calm.

"One, I know that part of the Underworld, like it was the back of my hand. Two you three have been taken by surprise countless times. Our plan worked perfectly before. Three you're one to talk your part Whitelighter, Paige in case everyone but me in the world has forgotten. Even part Whitelighters have all Whitelighter abilities, I don't see you healing your sisters or innocents you save." Allen snapped. Before anyone could respond. They all hear multiple loud noises from downstairs.

"Stay here, " Piper ordered as she ran out of the room with her sisters following.

"We need to work on a reversal spell, " Allen said.

"Before, they get back," Chris replies.

* * *

The sisters run downstairs, to see the source of the destruction. When they get downstairs they see a hoard of demons destroying the furniture.

"Why bother attacking the Charmed Ones? When their low-level demons." Paige asked before deflecting a dozen fireballs. As Piper blows up several. The fight downstairs is still ongoing.

While upstairs in Piper's room. Czuchry appears before Chris and Allen emerging from lightning. Czuchry threw a bolt of lightning at Chris throwing him against a wall. Chris lands on the floor.

"Chris, " Allen shouted.

"There you are my boy, " Czuchry said turning to face the younger witch.

"People normally buy me flowers and chocolate before they call me 'my boy'" Allen joked trying to hide his fear.

"Did you really think these witches could protect you, " Czuchry spoke, his tone of voice cold but the look in his eyes, Allen could recognise he was happy to see his recent victim again. One he's eager to finish off.

"I don't need protection!" Allen says, with pride in his voice. Czuchry approaches the old nursery, and when he tries to crossover he is thrown back by the same force that kept Allen from leaving but ten times worse. Chris who has recovered from his attack seeing Czuchry lying on the floor uses his telekinesis to throw Czuchry off from the floor out of Piper's room. And towards the nearby wall. Chris then uses telekinesis once more to shatter a mirror in the hallway and throw the shards at Czuchry, they lodge into the his chest only to disintegrate. Czuchry then launches another bolt at lightning towards Chris who deflects it towards Czuchry's chest, however, the demon and Whitelighter-witch find themselves caught in a cycle. The deflected lightning which hit the demon's chest had no effect on the demon. Instead, Czuchry found himself continuing his assault on Chris hoping Chris would eventually, let go and he would be done for.

"Give up witch, you can't hurt me, " Czuchry said.

"What's happening out there, Chris?" Allen asked from the old nursery.

"Nothing hurts this guy, he's recycling his own lightning," Chris replies.

"Banish the rat then, " Allen says.

"I'm a bit busy deflecting never-ending lightning, Allen!" Chris shouts.

"Outside!" A voice commanded, Czuchry is devoured in white orbs banishing him from the manor for now. The lighting was orbed out with Czuchry.

"Finally thinking with your head Chris," Allen said.

"Get off my ass, Chris, I didn't see you jumping to cast a banishing spell. Potions and magical history are my things, spells and plans are your things in this brotherhood." Allen snapped.

"Brother!" Paige gasped as she entered the room.

"Crap, " The two boys cursed.

"Piper, " Paige called out.

"Sorry Paige, " Allen apologised before making a gesture making a tiny blast to throw Paige towards a wall knocking her unconscious. But not seriously hurt though.

"ALLEN!" Chris barked.

"Just cast a memory altering spell before they get upstairs," Allen responded.

"Make Paige forget what she has just learned. Alter these precious past seconds to keep our secret undiscovered." Chris chanted.

* * *

A minute or two passes before the other two sisters return.

"PAIGE!" The older Halliwell sisters shout.

"What happened?" Phoebe asks.

"Czuchry decided to pop round and visit prisoner Halliwell, " Allen answered.

"Paige orbed him out of the manor but he struck her hard with an energy ball." Chris lied.

"He must have sent the demons we fought downstairs. To distract us, " Phoebe assumed.

"Now can I please leave this bloody nursery!" Allen said.

"Quite the potty mouth, " Phoebe says.

"Watch it, mister, in the past hour, I have found out that I have a second child from the future who posed as a man in his twenties. Who almost got himself killed on multiple occasions the most recent being Czuchry a demon which no one knows to vanquish. As of the time being consider this me enforcing my maternal rights." Piper responded.

"In short, you're grounded." Phoebe piped in. The two sisters then bring a still unconscious Paige to her feet each supporting one side of their sister and leave the room to focus on helping Paige recover.

"I told you, she would have you under lockdown, " Chris commented. Allen just sticks his tongue out. Chris chuckles. Now they need to get Allen out of the nursery get rid of Czuchry and save Wyatt.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for being so kind. Both by favouring, following and reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Rules and Inspections.**

"Are you sure we shouldn't call for Leo to heal Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"No, if we call Leo, he will ask about our lovely demon Czuchry, then he'll ask why Allen is in the nursery and you get the idea," Piper answered.

"How can you be sure Leo is Allen's father?" Phoebe asks.

"Excuse me!" Piper exclaimed.

"Hear me out, Piper, Allen has shown no Whitelighter abilities. No, orbing, hovering, photokinesis etc." Phoebe pointed out.

"So, Leo could have been mortal at the time, Allen was conceived," Piper replies, yes she and Leo are separated for now. But she knows deep down a part of her will always love Leo in someway and she wanted more than one child with him.

"Piper sweetie, all I'm saying is that we don't assume, we find out for sure. I get it you had this destined love with Leo, but destinies aren't always set in stone. Look at us, four sisters became the Charmed Ones not just three. You and Leo may get back together you may not." Phoebe said.

"I see your point Pheebs, it's just that right now thinking of any new relationship is too much. I need a lot of time and a lot of aspirin to figure things out." Piper responded.

"So what is our game plan after vanquishing Czuchry?" Phoebe asks.

"One figure out what evil hurts Wyatt and two get answers from my sixteen-year-old unborn baby." Piper answers.

"Here a suggestion, I'll take care of Paige, while you deal with your new son. He looked really thin for his age." Phoebe suggested.

"He's in the nursery when Paige recovers I'm making Chris take her to where the boys have been staying and I want full report pictures and everything," Piper spoke.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen looking into the fridge Piper ponders to herself. What could she make for the young witch? Did he have any allergies, intolerances? She knows so little of him. Did she have any other kids? All these unanswered questions plagued her mind. Maybe she should make something basic.

Meanwhile, back upstairs we have Chris and Allen trying again to break Piper's spell.

"A son strangled by his mother's will with this spell, I revoke her protection lift this spell. Allow him to walk free once again." Chris chanted. The barrier appears quickly manifesting as a red wall of light for a few seconds before fading. Allen attempts to crossover but is blocked.

"Try another spell, " Allen says.

"Let's hope fourteen times is the charm, " Chris replied, taking about almost five minutes to come up with a new spell.

"Hear these words, hear my cry heed the hope within this child's mind. Lift the spell that keeps him bound to give him the freedom which he is being deprived." Chris chants. Allen attempted to walk again but once more is blocked.

"Stand back, " Allen snapped, Chris signed but does what Allen requested.

"If I can't break it, I doubt you can," Chris said.

"You might have weakened it enough for me to blast through it," Allen replies. Allen makes several gestures but finds himself out of breath after ten minutes of constant blasting. The spell Piper placed still wouldn't yield or weaken. Allen crouches down onto the floor frustrated and tired.

"That better not be blasting. I'm hearing from here." Piper shouted as she walks upstairs.

"What she bringing now an orange prison suit." Allen joked.

"We just need some time, Allen," Chris replied.

"You out! Paige should be coming around soon. When she does you're taking her to where you two have been staying." Piper ordered her tone blunt and cold. Chris and Allen stare at each other having a silent conversation. "Are you deaf?"

"I'll be okay, Chris," Allen says, he could tell his mother's tone of voice hurt Chris even if the Charmed One was oblivious to it. Chris doesn't respond verbally he just leaves.

"I wasn't sure if you had any allergies, so I thought I'll just make you the basics," Piper commented.

"Does the basics include me leaving the nursery?" Allen asked.

"No, it does include a fruit salad, peanut butter and jam sandwich and a glass of milk," Piper answered.

"I'll have the fruit and the milk, but I don't fancy my throat swelling from the peanut," Allen says. Piper grew a small smile at least the boy could have two of the three things made for him.

* * *

Allen thought it would be pointless to ask if he could eat out of his nursery no Wyatt's old nursery. So, sighed and found Piper passing him the wooden breakfast tray and watching him like a hawk.

"Someone likes his milk," Piper commented. When she notices Allen down the milk unintentionally letting some of the milk from the glass fall out of the glass onto his face dripping down slowly from his cheek. Allen blushes and quickly wipes the wayward milk away using one of his tatty and ripped arm sleeves. Piper realised the boy's clothes are ruined, he would need new ones.

"I've eaten and drank some milk. Can I please leave I'm bored in here. Czuchry can't get in you have crystals around the entire manor." Allen requested.

"I don't know Allen, you're safer in your nursery," Piper responded.

"It's not my nursery it's Wyatt's old nursery. Please, I need to pee and I'm filthy. I need a shower or a bath." Allen begs, is Piper doing this as a joke or just payback for not telling her? As long as she doesn't find out Chris' identity, Chris could still figure out what turns Wyatt. Piper ponders for almost five minutes.

"I suppose, " Piper started, Allen gets to his feet and goes to walk out but Piper holds out a hand to stop him. "If you ask properly."

"Can I please leave Wyatt's old nursery? To go to the toilet and have a shower." Allen asks, Piper looks unimpressed.

"Try again, can I please leave my nurs..." Piper starts.

"I can't say that babies and toddlers have nurseries, not teenagers." Allen interrupted. He knows his answer Piper is definitely going for payback for lying about his identity. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"I can wait all day, " Piper says, fifteen minutes past and Allen found himself in great discomfort. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Can I please leave my nursery to go to the toilet and to have a shower?" Allen blurts out. Piper smiles she won the battle and she would win the war.

"Go ahead, but don't plan on escaping," Piper warned.

"And have the Power of Three on my a..." Allen started but seeing Piper's glare. He stops. "On my behind no way."

* * *

After being escorted to the bathroom like a prisoner is escorted on death row. Allen knew that Piper would be waiting outside. Phoebe walked upstairs and finds Piper waiting outside of the closed bathroom.

"Paige has gone with a frustrated and annoyed Chris, " Phoebe tells Piper.

"He has no idea what frustration and annoyed is until he gets back," Piper said.

"Sweetie Allen is going to need some new clothes. The clothes he has on him are almost rags." Phoebe pointed out.

"Just in case Paige doesn't come back with any clothes for Allen, I'll conjure some," Piper said.

"I can stand out here while you conjure some." Phoebe offered.

"Good I don't trust him from taking any chance he gets to escape," Piper says.

"Just hurry back, I think right now you're the only one he fears or will listen to," Phoebe told Piper as her sister walks to the attic.

* * *

As for Allen, he lets the hot water from the shower pour down on him. He missed warm showers, for a few minutes he could be in a state of mind without worry or fear. He could find temporary peace. While Sam healed Allen of his injuries Czuchry inflicted. There is one scar that could never heal even by magic.

The hot water on this large scar on his back. Stings a little when the hot water hits it. But the boy knows the stinging will grow worse when he cleans his back with some shower gel. Allen thought the longer he is in the shower the better the chance he had at Chris saving him. The only problem was showers always made him sleepy.

* * *

Paige and Chris appear in Chris and Allen's base which used to be Sam the biological father of Paige Matthews old place of residence which lies on the camp where Patty Halliwell was killed by the Water Demon. Paige quickly takes in her surroundings two sleeping bags on the floor, a large chalkboard, covered with all sorts of theories in writing she couldn't understand. Different food in plastic tubs on the worktop counters. Three clothes piles scattered tiny piles too.

"Why this place?" Paige asks.

"The cheapest and most practical place, we could find." Chris lied.

"Piper won't be letting Allen come back to this dump," Paige said.

"You can only judge a dump by those who past through," Chris replies.

"Just collect your things and we'll head back to the manor," Paige told Chris.

"You really think Piper will let me stay?" Chris asked.

"I'll handle Piper, " Paige said.

* * *

Piper was in the attic for an unknown amount of time, right now preparing to conjure some clothes. Piper is writing down on a small piece of paper. Once finished writing on the said piece of paper she drops it into the pot/cauldron and after a quick flash of light. A pile of clothes manifest in Piper's hands.

Piper leaves the attic heading back towards the upstairs bathroom. Piper is glad to see Phoebe is still waiting outside of the closed bathroom. Piper first goes into her room to drop off most of the clothes but keeping a pair of pyjamas. Returning to the outside of the bathroom in the hallway. The two sisters hear the shower stop. Allen then gets out of the shower. And wraps a towel around himself.

"Allen, I have some clean clothes for you, " Piper said. Allen opens the bathroom door a little so that he could take the clothes. Before closing the door. Allen doesn't bother to look at the pyjamas, he just wanted to have some fresh clothes. Walking out of the bathroom carrying the towel he used and his old tatty clothes. Phoebe finds herself in a fit of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Allen asks.

"Look at your pyjama top and you would laugh too, " Phoebe answered. Allen glances down only to be horrified.

"Scooby-Doo! Really isn't being trapped in a nursery for God knows how long punishment enough." Allen snapped.

"I wanted to have a few laughs God knows I haven't had any in a while," Piper spoke.

"At my expense, Czuchry should have killed me when he had me," Allen responds.

"Dramatic much," Phoebe commented. Piper grabs Allen's right arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Allen asks.

"To the attic, to lay down some ground rules. And to tell me whatever I need to know." Piper says.

"And what if I refuse to tell you anything?" Allen questions.

"Do you want me to send you back to the nursery early." Piper threatened.

"NO!" Allen pouted.

"Good boy, " Piper praised.

* * *

In the attic, mother and son are sitting on an old couch. Piper holding a notepad and pencil in her hands.

"How did you figure out the layout for a section of the Underworld?" Piper questions.

"Through a spell, " Allen said.

"Care to elaborate, " Piper says.

"I can't the spell hasn't been created yet," Allen replied.

"Who created the spell?" Piper asks.

"Someone you won't have heard of yet," Allen spoke.

"You and Chris love being cryptic, " Piper says.

"We prefer being cautious," Allen spoke.

"Right as well as being deceitful," Piper said.

"From a son to a mother, if I were you or your sisters. I would evaluate my attitude and how I speak towards Chris. One day, you may become to regret it and not because I care for him." Allen replied.

"Oh God, you and him are a couple!" Piper gasped. Allen looks at her mortified him and Chris. Him and his big brother that is sick.

"God no, Piper we're just good friends," Allen responds immediately.

"That is a relief," Piper said.

"Any more questions?" Allen asked.

"Your powers when did they manifest?" Piper asks.

"I...I was about four, I was with my dad." Allen answers. "But don't ask about my father."

"He must have been good looking for me to share a child with," Piper spoke.

"I guess you could say that. Why are you doing this? You didn't really care about me before finding out about my true identity. I haven't even been conceived yet. Me and Chris were fine things were going perfectly. You wanted me and Chris gone when I blew up Leo for attacking Chris." Allen questions.

"I regret not figuring it out sooner. It's not easy to have two strangers come from the future claiming they want to protect my son from evil." Piper said she couldn't deny she wasn't the kindest hostess to the boys.

"We didn't take coming back lightly it wasn't for kicks," Allen says.

"I can see that but why lie about your age and glamour?" Piper asks.

"Two reasons, one it was hard enough for you to come to terms evil hurt Wyatt, there no way you could handle you had another son. And second, if I had turned up as myself, you would have had me stay put at the sidelines or watching my every move. Hell or locking me in that damn nursery intentionally and force-feeding me cauliflower." Allen responded.

"I warned you about swearing, " Piper reminded the boy.

"Get it from my dad's side," Allen revealed.

"Middle name?" Piper requested.

"I have one but I can't tell you it." Allen denied.

"Don't you like it?" Piper asked.

"It's not that it's just it's related to my dad, " Allen said.

"Czuchry, for now, can't get past the crystals. But he might eventually, he's determined to kill my baby at all cost. We will have to add further magical wards to keep him out." Piper says.

"SON! Not baby, " Allen spoke.

"One and the same when it comes to you, " Piper said, she ripped a few of the pages out of the notepad. And passed them to Allen.

"What is this?" Allen asks.

"Rules which you can look over while I prepare dinner, " Piper answered before quickly throwing a potion at Allen which sends him back to his nursery.

"This isn't fair!" Allen yells.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Dialogue in bold are telepathic conversations. Bianca may make an appearance ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Dinner and a Secret Locket.**

Paige and Chris appear in the conservatory emerging from balls of white and blue light. Each holding a pile of clothes. Chris also carrying a small brown backpack.

"You wait here, I'll talk to Piper, " Paige ordered. She then walked out of the conservatory heading towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Paige sees Piper at the stove preparing dinner.

"Back so soon, " Piper said.

"Yes, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Paige says.

"How so?" Piper asks.

"The place they have been staying at is well suited to handle bad weather. They had some food stored, sleeping bags, some clothes." Paige answers.

"What about other essentials? Toothbrushes, toiletries." Piper asked.

"Other essentials, are in some bag. Chris brought over with him. I told Chris that he could stay at the manor." Paige says, her tone radiating nervousness.

"You told him WHAT!" Piper barked.

"Piper just please calm down and think about this," Paige tells her older sister.

"What is there to think about?" Piper snaps.

"Allen trusts Chris, while Allen can't leave the old nursery without your say. He will be a lot more at ease and less resilient with Chris is around. I'm not asking for you to welcome Chris with open arms. Just be polite and civil he is someone's son after all." Paige replies calmly.

"Fine but under no circumstances is Allen left alone with Chris, " Piper said her tone unyielding.

* * *

Chris wouldn't admit it, but he missed his baby brother. He knows, he hasn't been out long with Paige, but they always spent time together. Most hours of the day, they spent together. Chris senses that Phoebe is upstairs with Allen hopes the empath takes pity on him and allows him to talk to his baby brother. Chris heads for Wyatt's old nursery and sees Phoebe giggling for some reason.

"If I could freeze you, I would often," Allen commented in a huff.

"You're probably bored maybe, we have some Disney films on videos, I can put on for you, " Phoebe teased.

"Someone please plunge an athame in my heart right now," Allen whined.

"Can I talk to Allen for five minutes?" Chris requested making his presence known.

"I'm not so sure Piper will approve, " Phoebe says.

"Please five minutes, you can even wait outside I can't take him out of the nursery." Chris almost begged. The look the Charmed One gets compels her to give in.

"Fine but no more than five minutes," Phoebe spoke before leaving the room as Chris enters. He closes the door behind her and approaches the old nursery.

"How are you coping?" Chris asked.

"Not good, I'm surprised she hasn't wanted to feed me a bottle," Allen answered. Rubbing his neck with his left arm.

"Neck playing up again?" Chris assumes.

"And I'm tired," Allen spoke. Chris signed, he then picked up the throw from Piper's bed and one of her pillows and crosses over into Allen's nursery. "What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my responsibility, " Chris answered. Chris then sits down and makes a gesture for Allen to lay down with his head on Chris' lap, while Chris uses the pillow to give him a little comfort since his back is resting on one of the nursery walls. Finally, Chris covers Allen with the throw.

"You're still the best pillow, I've ever had." Allen yawned.

"Just sleep, dinner will be ready in a few hours," Chris tells his baby brother.

"I don't know how long, I can keep our secret," Allen confessed whispering.

"We keep our secret no matter the cost, Allen, you know that," Chris whispered back.

"I don't like the way, they treat you, Chris, I wish I could get them to be nice to you, " Allen confesses, his eyes growing heavy.

"It's okay, Allie, I'm a big boy, I can handle it. Just close your eyes and get some sleep." Chris says, Allen nods and let's sleep claim him. Chris then orbs out of the nursery just before Phoebe enters as he orbs out, he uses telekinesis to place the pillow he used under Allen's head.

* * *

Phoebe and Paige decided to take turns watching a sleeping Allen. While Piper is preparing dinner. Paige sits on Piper's bed, realising it must be hard for Allen to sleep on the floor she mutters a spell conjuring a single inflatable mattress under Allen bringing a little more comfort to the boy. As for Phoebe, she went over to Piper in the kitchen, Piper spots her younger sister and decided to ask a question that pops into her head.

"Pheebs, " Piper said.

"Yes, " Phoebe replied.

"What triggered your premonition about Allen?" Piper asks.

"I was hoping to talk to Allen about that before I told you, " Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, my unborn baby almost died facing a presumably undefeatable demon. Whatever triggered your premonition I have the right to know." Piper responded. Phoebe sighed.

"Here, I already tried to open it, it's like its welded shut," Phoebe said passing the locket to Piper.

"What would he need a locket for?" Piper said.

"Maybe, he has a sweetheart waiting for him back in the future," Phoebe suggested.

"He's way too young for a sweetheart," Piper replies.

"He's a sixteen-year-old, Piper from the future it's perfectly normal for boys his age to have a crush or be in a relationship," Phoebe pointed out.

"Still too young," Piper says.

"He definitely didn't go to you for advice about girls, maybe it was me or Paige. No, definitely me, I have better taste than Paige." Phoebe spoke.

"If that's the case-friendly warning put him off, I don't want him marrying a Source of All Evil," Piper responds.

"Friendly advice for the future Piper, you can't vanquish Allen's dates. Just because he's your son doesn't make him special among others." Phoebe says.

"None of them will be good enough, in their future marrying a Halliwell is probably like marrying into the English royal family just for status," Piper replied.

"Piper for all we know the girl the locket belongs to is mortal," Phoebe pointed out.

* * *

Piper shouted from downstairs up to Paige, telling her younger sister that dinner is ready and that Allen is allowed out of the nursery. Paige walks into the nursery and sees Allen is still sleeping. Paige kneels down and starts to shake Allen a little, to make him stir and eventually, awaken.

"Hey, Allen it's dinner time," Paige said softly.

"I'm not hungry," Allen lied, but his belly rumbling giving him away.

"Your mouth says no, but your belly says yes," Paige says.

"Where's Chris?" Allen asks.

"He's staying at the manor, I had to get him to agree to some conditions that Piper has laid out," Paige answered.

"Conditions!" Allen said, god his mother's control-freak nature knows no bounds.

"Yes, pretty basic he's not allowed around you unless one of us is present. She wants to know all the demons, you vanquished by yourself etc." Paige explains.

"I should be the one to decide who can be near me and who can't," Allen says.

"Not until you're twenty-one, and I wouldn't go against your mother experience tells me that for sure," Paige advised.

"Is he coming to dinner?" Allen asked.

"Yes," Paige answered.

* * *

Seeing Chris right now, sounded amazing but ending the spell on his nursery sounded just as amazing. No again Wyatt's nursery, saying his nursery out loud was humiliating, he wanted his life to end there. Allen knew, however, that if he wanted to end that godforsaken spell, he would likely need the Book of Shadows and he would have to play whatever role Piper gave him to get the sisters to drop their guard.

"Can I least get changed into something other than these?" Allen requests.

"I suppose but be quick your mother isn't known for patience," Paige said, the Charmed One then turned to Piper's bed and picks up the pile of clothes, Piper had conjured and passed them to Allen. "I'll be outside." Paige then walked out of the bedroom. Allen stares at the clothes in horror there worse than the pyjamas, he's wearing screw wearing those clothes. He will have to get Chris to fetch him his other clothes from their base. Allen tosses the clothes to one-side and leaves the nursery since Piper has given him, her blessing. Allen then leaves Piper's room and sees Paige standing in the hallway.

"What's for dinner?" Allen asked.

"I'm not sure, I thought you were getting changed," Paige answered.

"I was but when I saw the clothes, Piper conjured I figure the pyjamas I'm wearing are the best option," Allen explained with a frown. The two make it downstairs and walk over to the dining table.

On the dining table, Allen could only describe a feast lied there. But to his dislike, his archnemesis was also there. Who is this archnemesis? It is actually what something that has survived throughout the ages. This archnemesis is cauliflower something Allen has always despised. Allen notices that Phoebe is sat down next to Wyatt who is sat in his highchair. Chris is sat next to baby Wyatt on the left. Chris looks in Paige and Allen's direction.

"**Laugh and you die," Allen threatened. **

"**Empty threats, Allen won't do you any good," Chris replied. **

"**I'll tell mom about your identity!" Allen says.**

"**You can't otherwise, we'll lose our one chance at saving Wyatt," Chris replies.**

"**I'm desperate!" Allen tells Chris.**

Piper finished placing all the food on the table and sees Paige and Allen standing there. Quickly coming back to his senses Allen makes his way over to the table and sits down opposite to Chris. Piper takes the seat at the head of the table. While Paige sits opposite Wyatt.

"What is everyone waiting for tuck-in," Piper says. Allen wasn't really hungry as people would assume; he was used to eating rations back in the future. So was Chris, but he didn't want to face any more of Piper's wrath or babying. Allen decides to put a small portion of everything on his plate except for the cauliflower.

"Piper, there enough food on this table to feed three villages in an underdeveloped country for a month," Phoebe commented.

"I like to cook, and someone has been neglecting his needs," Piper replies.

"Shame on Wyatt for not stealing more cookies," Allen said.

"So, Allen any cousins in the future?" Phoebe asks.

"You'll have to wait and see, Phoebe," Allen answered.

"Party pooper," Phoebe says.

"What's the game plan for vanquishing our demon?" Chris questions.

"I would for one like to know, how the plan is going to. I'm all for obsessed demons, but Czuchry is one whose obsession isn't my normal cup of tea," Allen says.

"He takes after Phoebe than in the romance department," Paige joked.

"I resent that," Allen responded.

"Alright enough demon talk let's just eat," Piper spoke up.

* * *

When dinner was over neither of Piper's sisters nor the boys expected to have desert.

"Since you're all so eager to talk, does this look familiar?" Piper asked, pulling out the locket Phoebe found and holding it out to everyone.

"Where did you find it?" Allen asked.

"Phoebe did luckily, she did otherwise, you might not be sitting there," Piper answered.

"It belonged to my grandma from my Dad's side," Allen said.

"It is pretty," Paige complimented.

"May I have it back now?" Allen requests.

"Is there a reason why we can't open the locket?" Piper asks.

"My grandma sealed it with blood magic for some personal reason. I never tried opening it." Allen answered he forgot how nosey the sisters could be.

"What's her name?" Piper asked.

"**She is relentless," Allen complained. **

"**Just give Piper, your grandma's first name," Chris said.**

"**If I give in, she will want more answers," Allen replies.**

"**We'll have to give in for this instance when they let their guard down. We can fix everything." Chris says.**

"Joyce, but again I can't tell you her last name, it's too risky," Allen answered Piper, "You happy now!"

"Very," Piper spoke.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Brothers and Spiders. **

Dinner got even more awkward, Allen was praying for a demon to break through the crystals and attack. Sadly, the universe intends to forever bombard Allen with bad luck, he was back in his nursery which Piper and the sisters except for Paige constantly refer to as which only angered and irritated Allen more. Chris told Allen telepathically that he was heading down to the Underworld to see one of his contacts. Allen didn't like the thought of Chris going alone but being stuck in the nursery meant he was powerless to protest.

The conjured mattress, Paige created was okay, but he missed his sleeping bag, for some reason. He also missed entering and leaving a room as he pleased. What ticked him off the most was the fact his one-year almost-two-year-old older brother was watching him from his mother's room, he couldn't close the door because his hand would be attempting to crossover the threshold. Toddler, Wyatt who is a little bit more mobile now constantly orbed back and forth from his new nursery to Piper's room. Probably to silently gloat at his younger brother who is now a prisoner.

It's pathetic that an almost-two-year-old has more freedom than a sixteen-year-old! Wyatt just stares at Allen annoying the technically younger witch.

"Shoo go and play with one of your toys," Allen barked annoyed at the toddler. But Wyatt still stares at his baby brother.

"Bider," Wyatt said.

"Just go and play with one of your toys," Allen replies, even as a toddler his older brother never listened to him.

"Bider, I can go big," Wyatt says pointing at the wall behind Allen, the younger brother turns his head and sees the monster.

"Wyatt stop that," Allen ordered.

"Bider, I like them big," Wyatt said, the money spider starts to shine and grow in size.

"Wyatt,"

"Wyatt,"

"Wyatt,"

"Wyatt,"

"Wyatt,"

"STOP IT WYATT!" Allen snapped, Wyatt not listening doesn't stop using his magic to make the spider grow. Allen blasts the spider hoping it would be killed. But the blast did nothing. Allen tried blasting it again. But it was ineffective. Wyatt just giggles much to his baby brother's dismay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piper is upstairs in the attic working on a dozen high-level demon vanquishing potions. Sadly, she didn't have any flesh belonging to Czuchry. They needed potions that could wound him. While they worked on both a vanquishing spell and entombment spell.

"CHRIS,"

"CHRIS,"

"CHRIS,"

"CHRIS,"

"MOMMY! I need you," Allen screamed. Piper immediately stops working on her potions. And runs out of the attic heading for the old nursery. Entering her room, she sees Wyatt standing a few steps away from the old nursery's threshold. Wyatt is still giggling. Piper seeing the massive spider and Allen backed up in a corner terrified of the eight-legged beast quickly blows the spider up with ease.

"Bad, bad Wyatt," Piper scolded picking the toddler up.

"I'm going to kill him," Allen snapped, coming out of the corner he backed into.

"Hey, Wyatt's in trouble for abusing magic, it's not nice to threaten to kill your older brother," Piper scolds.

"It's not a threat it's a promise," Allen mumbled.

"What was that?" Piper asks pretending not to hear.

"Nothing," Allen lied, "Now can I please leave Wyatt's just proven, I'm in more danger in this old nursery,"

"Wyatt was just playing," Piper defends her firstborn.

"Playing, he sent Charlotte to kill me!" Allen shouted.

"He was just playing with magic," Piper says.

"If you didn't come, I would have swallowed by a spider, if that annoying a spell, wasn't up, I could have made a run for it," Allen said.

"The spell is for your protection," Piper responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris is still down in the Underworld, following a lead. Chris wasn't a fool when it came to be being at demon central. He has it all planned out. He used powerful potions to hide his good aura. Powerful spells to disguise his white and blue orbs as black orbs. He needed to make sure no one suspected him to be on the side of good and in league with the Charmed Ones. Chris found the person or demon; he has been looking for months. Chris is standing in a large cave cloaked in powerful charms in the centre of the lair lies an ancient pool with a strange substance which Chris can't identify.

"I had a feeling you would come one day or another," A voice said from the shadows.

"Come out and show yourself, Seer," Chris says.

"I prefer Kyra," The demon replies coming into view.

"I need you to tell me something, something that can't go past these walls," Chris spoke.

"I know what you're after Christopher Perry Halliwell, I foresaw you coming, you're more handsome in person than what you are in my visions," Kyra tells Chris bluntly.

"So, are you going to co-operate?" Chris asked.

"Depends," Kyra says as checks her nails.

"On what?" Chris huffed.

"I have a select few demons and warlocks who want me dead, I want you and the sisters to take them out," Kyra responds.

"We have our own demon to sort out Czuchry," Chris pointed out.

"I know nasty guy, we had a fling and I've been hiding ever since, I can give you what you seek, just vanquish a few demons and warlocks for me and I will give you the answers you desperately need," Kyra says.

"Give me the list and I'll see what we can do," Chris sighed.

"Good boy," Kyra said, she then conjures a list that holds all the names of the enemies she wanted gone. She then passes the list to Chris.

"Why do you want all these demons and warlocks dead?" Chris asks.

"Simple they don't want me to have my happy ending," Kyra answered. Chris sighed, all the crap, he has to deal with to save his brother and to save the world.

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Dialogue in bold are telepathic conversations.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Babysitting and Scars. **

Chris returns to the Halliwell manor, through orbs of white and blue lights. He reappears in the upstairs bathroom. Great he needed to get the sisters on board to vanquish those his list. Hopefully, the sisters will be more than happy to since it could lead to a definite answer on how to vanquish Czuchry. Chris could hear bickering from Piper's room.

"You can't just keep me in here, I have answered every one of your questions," Allen snapped.

"Not every one of my questions and I'm not keeping you in your nursery to be a prisoner. I'm being practical there is no known way to vanquish Czuchry, you're his number one priority," Piper responds.

"I can handle him, my powers are growing every day," Allen said.

"I've found a solution to deal with Czuchry," Chris announced, he had entered Piper's room only a few seconds ago. Piper turns and faces Chris.

"Care to share," Piper says.

"A seer holds the secret, she is willing to give us the method we need on one condition," Chris replies.

"Ah a demon who has the mind of a lawyer lovely," Piper said.

"We could torture the method out of the seer," Allen suggested.

"The demon has been tortured in the past and never broke. I've checked the list most are Power of Three demons if you and your sisters prepare. You should be able to handle them all today," Chris tells Piper.

"I'm not leaving you with Allen for five minutes if those are Power of Three demons. We'll vanquish them but I'll call for Leo to watch him," Piper replies.

"There no way in hell that Leo is watching me as if I were a child. I blow his butt back to Valhalla!" Allen protested.

"Don't push it, kid, he may not be your father. But you're not giving me a lot of options. If I had a name of significant other like y…" Piper starts.

"I can't tell you my father's name future consequences, what is with you and your sisters not getting how dangerous time travel is? Why we have to be careful and subtle," Allen snapped.

"Just have Sam watch him, Piper. But you've got to start trusting me at some point," Chris says.

"I did trust you; Chris and you broke it when you hid the truth about one of my kids. Did you expect me to suddenly be okay with it and invite you over for family dinner?" Piper asks. Chris showed no emotion but inside he was sobbing.

"I asked him to hide the truth, you can't be mad at him for that. We have a mission; we've eliminated a dozen possible evils that might have hurt Wyatt. We couldn't have done that if you had me here on the side lines baking me cookies," Allen spoke-up.

"This mission could have gone much more smoothly if we were told the truth from the start. I'm your mother I need to know to who you are in this and every timeline," Piper says.

"You haven't even conceived me yet," Allen pointed out.

"Paige," Piper called out.

"Yes," Paige responded from the upstairs bathroom.

"Call your Dad and ask him, if he can babysit Allen, we have demons to hunt," Piper requested.

"Alright," Paige replies.

"**I'm officially a character in a Stephen King novel," Allen said.**

"**Better than a character in a television soap," Chris replied, "What do you mean a character in a Stephen King novel? You're not supposed to be reading them,"**

"**Moving on," Allen says.**

"**Don't try and change the subject, Allen Saltzman Halliwell," Chris responds.**

"**Have you found a spell or potion to break this insufferable protection spell?" Allen asks.**

"**No, it looks like only Piper can lift the spell to let the baby out," Chris answers.**

"**I'm not a baby! This isn't funny, she wouldn't do this to you or crazy Wyatt," Allen snapped.**

"**What has Wyatt done now conjured another dragon," Chris assumed.**

"**He made a spider massive and it almost ate me, I'm beginning to miss our Wyatt at least he couldn't hurt us with magic," Allen pouted. **Piper noticed Allen's pout but was unaware of the conversation altogether.

* * *

Sam orbed into Piper's room a few minutes later. The Whitelighter was confused to see Allen in the old nursery. While all three sisters and Chris are in Piper's room.

"You called," Sam said.

"I kind of need tiny favour consider it an earlier Christmas present. One that doesn't cost a dime," Paige replies.

"Has this got something to do with Leo?" Sam asked making Allen scoff.

"No, but we need you to watch Allen, while we handle some Power of Three demons," Paige answered.

"And we would be really grateful if you didn't tell a certain Elder about this," Piper added.

"Any particular reason why?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but it's very complicated, so can you just watch him? While we deal with some demons," Paige answers.

"How long do you think you'll be gone for?" Sam asked.

"A few hours hopefully, we'll be back before it's too dark if the boys get hungry give Wyatt a bottle or some baby food. And Allen can have anything but nuts," Piper responds.

"I'm sure the boy can sort his own food out," Sam says.

"Believe me in normal circumstances, I could," Allen spoke-up.

"I'll explain everything later when we have all the answers too," Paige tells Sam. The sisters then left the room with Chris.

Sam and Allen stare at each other for a few minutes in silence. Then the two sense Whitelighter orbs coming and going.

"They are gone now," Both Sam and Allen said. Sam frowned at the boy.

"How did you know that? You're not a Whitelighter," Sam asks.

"I'm a very skilled witch," Allen answered, he wasn't necessarily lying, he was a skilled witch. But his ability to sense Chris orbing wasn't due to them being related or his skills as a witch. Well, it was more of a mix between blood and magic just not his magic at least not directly.

"I'd better get Wyatt from his nursery," Sam says before walking out of Piper's room.

"I'm definitely in hell," Allen mumbled. Sam returned shortly after leaving baby Wyatt who was surprisingly rather sleepy and didn't even acknowledge Allen's presence.

"You don't look as old as Leo describes," Sam commented.

"Good genetics and anti-age cream," Allen jokes.

"Why can't you leave Wyatt's old nursery?" Sam asked.

"Crazy witch," Allen answers.

"Can you do me a favour Sam?" Allen asks.

"I suppose if it's a reasonable request," Sam responds.

"Can you get me, my backpack it's brown quite worn out," Allen requests.

"Why do you need it?" Sam asked.

"It holds my potion books if I'm going to be trapped in here. I'd rather do something productive," Allen explains. Sam sighed, he supposes that's a valid reason, Sam with a flick of his left wrist telekinetically orbs the brown backpack into Wyatt's old nursery. "Thank you,"

* * *

Meanwhile down in the Underworld, we have the sisters and Christopher. The group of four are making their way through the horrid place vanquishing the demons one by one that Kyra listed.

"How long does this cloaking spell last, Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"As long as your silent and I'm alive, only speak when you need to cast the Power of Three spells," Chris answered.

"Who would want to create a spell that would leave them vulnerable just to keep a few people hidden?" Paige pondered.

"Someone truly selfless," Chris responds.

"Or has no regard of their own safety," Phoebe says.

"You guys need to be quiet," Chris reminded them.

"Allen didn't create the spell, did he?" Piper questions.

"Potions are his speciality, now be quiet," Chris answered. Most of the vanquishes went smoothly. However, when the sisters and Chris had to face the Frost Demon. The upper-level demon quickly took out Chris by trapping him a block of ice! Chris now frozen is unable to carry on the spell revealing the sisters to the upper-level demon. The upper-level demon spotting the Charmed Ones quickly fires, a powerful stream of ice and frost. Paige scared for her and her sisters' safety unintentionally taps into a power, she never knew she possessed summoning in a blue forcefield blocking the attack.

"The spell quick," Phoebe said.

"In ancient times, this demon came to wreak havoc and for none to tame. We the sisters three call forth all our might and burn him from the inside out," The sisters chanted in unison causing the Frost Demon to combust in blue and green flames within seconds.

Back at the manor, Allen was trying his best to distract himself. By working on possible new potions. But suddenly, he feels immense pain and coldness in his back specifically on the scar, he wished would fade. The boy did his best to hide his discomfort and pain from the Whitelighter. But couldn't there were already tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong kid?" Sam asks.

"Chris, he's hurt badly," Allen answered.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I just do," Allen answered. A few minutes later the sisters manifest through white and blue orbs in the attic with Christopher who is still frozen.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Potions and Blood.**

Allen could sense there was something wrong with Chris. What angered him more was being kept in the dark. Chris was his Whitelighter too. No, Chris is more than just his Whitelighter someone so much more. Allen tried to communicate with Chris telepathically. But the boy couldn't hear anything. All the boy did know was that Chris was alive. Sam is still in Piper's room watching little Wyatt and Allen.

"Sam," Allen said.

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Can you get Piper for me please," Allen requested.

"I'm sure the sisters are doing everything they can for Chris," Sam replies. Allen huffed in annoyance before freezing the Whitelighter, he should have never gone down to the Underworld the other day because if he didn't, he wouldn't be trapped in this stupid old nursery.

"Bring together my mom and me, allow the two of to us speak freely. While although I am trapped let this be a place for common ground. So, I may get my answers," Allen chanted, he knew the spell was awful, he was never skilled in spells. But the spell proves to be successful. Piper appears before him coming from a whirl of wind.

"Allen Halliwell, you can't just summon me on a whim," Piper scolded.

"You can't keep me out of the loop, I want to know what's wrong with Chris, I know he's hurt. I can sense it," Allen responds.

"How can you sense him?" Piper asks.

"I'm a skilled witch, I can help he's my Whitelighter to in case you've forgotten," Allen answered.

"Watch the tone, didn't I teach you to respect your elders?" Piper scolds.

"Yes, but you also taught me to look out and protect those I care about," Allen replies.

"If I let you out, you do as I say no running acts," Piper tells Allen.

"Trust me running is my least priory right now," Allen said, and it was true his main priority right now was saving his big brother. The one who put him first.

"Come on out then," Piper says, Allen didn't need to be prompted to stand up with his potion journal in his hands.

"I don't have to hold your hand like queen Vic had to do with her mother now, do I?" Allen joked.

"Don't tempt me," Piper replied. They left for the attic; Allen made sure to unfreeze Sam before leaving.

* * *

Up in the attic, Allen sees Paige and Phoebe tossing a dozen potions at a frozen Chris!

"Oh my god, Chris," Allen gasped. It was horrifying for the boy to see Chris in such a state. The witch walked over to Chris who is frozen in a large block of ice. Allen holds his right hand to touch the ice. But he quickly pulls back hissing when said hand rapidly grows cold even starting to turn blue.

"Baby your hand," Piper said.

"It's okay, just cold. Chris needs help," Allen replies.

"Clearly the Frost Demon's magic was strong enough to keep his victims in this state. After being vanquished, when Grimlocks are vanquished the child's eyesight is restored even in adulthood," Phoebe pointed out.

"Chris isn't dead just forever trapped in ice; I know he's alive I can feel it. We can't blast it in case we shatter Chris accidentally, Orbing him out could be too risky," Allen says.

"We can't exactly wait for Chris to defrost like a chicken," Phoebe joked.

"Maybe Leo can help him like he did with Tyler the Firestarter kid, we helped," Paige suggested. Allen scoffed.

"What is your problem with Leo? He's not your dad," Phoebe asked.

"We haven't got time to fully detail my dislike for the Elder, our best chance is a potion which should weaken the structure of the ice than you can cast a Power of Three spell and free him," Allen responds.

"What kind of potion?" Piper questions.

"One from daddy dearest, well his side," Allen answered, "Now may I go into the kitchen, to get started?"

"You can give me, the recipe," Paige offered.

"I haven't got the time to translate both German and Irish (Gaelic) to you," Allen replies.

"Fine but I'm coming with you, I don't want my kitchen to be a mess. I've just cleaned it," Piper said.

"If you don't want a mess, I suggest you never let Wyatt in the kitchen," Allen mumbled before walking out with his potion book.

"He needs to learn to relax," Phoebe commented.

"Piper hasn't got those kinds of genes to pass down," Paige replies.

"Watch it, sis!" Piper barked before following Allen.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Allen has set out four pans, on the four hobs. While the potion book is opened on a kitchen side. The potion required ingredients; Piper never considered mixing together. The boy's hand had recovered due to not being exposed to it for too long.

"You speak multiple languages," Piper commented.

"Have to not all my family speaks English," Allen replies coldly, he needed to focus solely on helping Chris. The two then hear crying, Piper recognises as baby Wyatt.

"I'll be back in a minute," Piper tells the boy.

Walking out of the kitchen into the living room, Piper sees Phoebe carrying a crying Wyatt. The baby's face is red, and his tears seem to be everlasting.

"What's the matter, buddy?" Piper asks as she approaches her sister and baby.

"He orbed out of Sam's lap up to the attic, and he tried to approach Chris and touched the ice with his right hand and now it's frozen," Phoebe explained, she knew her sister would be pissed.

"Why would you let him go anywhere near the ice and Chris?" Piper snapped.

"He orbed in when we weren't looking, Piper," Phoebe said.

"Come here buddy, mommy will make it all better," Piper cooed as she took Wyatt out of Phoebe's hands.

"How's the potion going?" Phoebe asks.

"Hopefully well," Piper answers. Just then the two sisters hear a loud bang from the kitchen.

"For god sake," Piper sighed before running into the kitchen. The strongest witch to ever live sees Allen lying on the floor conscious near one of the cabinets. Piper notices blood flowing from Alan's left hand which is resting on the floor. Great Piper thought to herself, she has accident-prone kids. Piper carefully puts Wyatt in his highchair and walks over to Allen.

"Don't overreact please," Allen says, god he hates or hated his mother's overprotective nature. It rivalled that of his father's. Allen with his none bleeding hand grabbed one of the edges of counters and pulled himself up.

"Overreact your bleeding," Piper shouted.

"I needed the blood of a powerful witch, for my potion," Allen defends himself. Piper walked over to the cupboard where she keeps her, first aid box. Taking out the first aid box, she then ushers a protesting Allen to the table and makes him sit down. "Can you please freeze him, his crying is giving me earache,"

"Hey, he hurt himself, what do you mean freeze him, he's a good witch," Piper scolded than asked. Damn it, Allen thought to himself while it was a little slip up it is still a slip-up. In his future, Wyatt and good witch wouldn't be used in the same context as what his mother just used.

"When the Stillman sisters nicked your powers, they froze you, your magic has advanced to freeze good witches," Allen explained.

"He's crying because he hurt his hand when he went near the ice. Once I've sorted you out, I can help him," Piper responds.

"I'm fine Piper just help him first, I can't let the potion boil over or thicken too much," Allen tells Piper.

"It will be fine for a few minutes," Piper replies as she walked over to the sink, where she runs the cold tap and uses the water to soak a gauze. She then squeezes the gauze a little to lose excess water. Piper then applies the gauze to Allen's cut hand. "Keep applying pressure, while I sort out Wyatt,"

* * *

Allen has forgotten how skilled, his mother was at potion-making, she rarely had to double-check the ingredients from a Book of Shadows entry. She prepared a low-level magical reversal potion which she waited to cool before carefully applying to Wyatt's frozen hand. The hand slowly starts to unfreeze, easing the baby's pain eventually, Wyatt's cries end. Piper puts him back into the highchair and sits back down.

"Let me see," Piper requested, well she was only requesting to be polite. Allen stops applying pressure to his gash allowing Piper to examine it. "Why not just prick your finger and let a drop fall? You didn't have to slice your palm to shreds,"

"The entry mentioned more than a drop of blood, it doesn't even hurt," Allen replies not facing his mother nor looking at his cut hand.

"Well no more cutting, it's not right, why are you looking away from me?" Piper asked.

"Don't like the look of blood," Allen mumbled.

"What was that?" Piper asks.

"I don't like the sight of blood okay," Allen confessed blushing. How childish that must sound a powerful witch a young man. Okay, some may argue him being a boy not a man squirms at the sight of blood.

"Awh, I was like that at one time," Piper said, "The bleeding has stopped,"

"Great, bandage it then I can finish the potion," Allen says.

"Oh no it needs anti-septic spray to avoid infection," Piper replies instantly Allen pulls his cut hand away and faces his mother.

"Nope, my hand is completely fine, no spray just a plaster or bandage," Allen said.

"You can't just plaster it, the gash is big, you'll be risking infection which will be worse," Piper responds.

"It's nothing," Allen says.

"It isn't nothing, now be a good boy, so we can get back to saving Chris," Piper replied.

"No, it doesn't even hurt anymore," Allen protested.

"ALLEN HALLIWELL! Don't make me freeze you," Piper warned Allen, the boy gulped he wasn't sure just what power scale his mother was at this moment in time. She could potentially freeze him, and he didn't want that. Allen sighed, presented his hurt hand to Piper. The older witch smiled; she was making some progress with the boy.

"Just hurry the potion," Allen said with a frown. Piper picks up an anti-septic spray and sprays it on the gash upon contacts Allen bites his tongue the spray really made the gash hurt his hand flinched, Piper carefully, with her free hand gently strokes Allen's arm.

"It will be over soon," Piper tried to soothe.

"It wasn't supposed to hurt this much, I've faced demons who can do worse than cutting a palm," Allen said.

"Yeah, that doesn't bring mommy much comfort, baby. Which knife did you use?" Piper responds.

"Erm, the bread knife, I put in the dishwasher," Allen muttered. Piper had to tell herself over and over to be calm. She bandaged the cut hand.

"Alright finish making the potion and then no more alone time in the kitchen," Piper says. When Piper wasn't looking Allen quickly and carefully yanks a small piece of hair off Wyatt's head and adds it to one of the pans.

* * *

Once the potion was completed, Allen had to carefully pour the content of each pan into a large mixing bowl and take it upstairs to the attic.

"You made black paint," Phoebe frowned.

"No, the potion has to be applied in layers, as if you were painting a wall," Allen replied. The sooner Chris was saved the sooner he would be around someone actually sane.

"How many layers?" Paige asked.

"I'm not sure maybe three or four at the most," Allen answered.

"Let's get started then," Paige says. Eventually, all of the ice is well coated.

"In the morning, the potion should weaken the structure of the ice for you guys to safely help him out," Allen commented.

"Until then, we put crystals around him for an extra layer of protection, we have some spare," Piper says. Allen went over to the couch and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Sleeping here, I'm not risking Chris' life on anything," Allen answered.

"You would be safer in your nursery," Piper pointed out.

"Wyatt's old nursery, you can stay with me, if you want. But I'm not leaving Chris," Allen responded.

"You do care for him," Paige says.

"As if he was my own blood," Allen replies.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Busted.**

Piper couldn't sleep, she would drift off but wake up five or sometimes twenty minutes later. Something bugged her and she didn't know why it bugged her so much. Blood of a witch wasn't a very common potion ingredient and why were the boys so close? To warrant Chris wanting to follow Allen into the past. It couldn't just be because Chris was his Whitelighter the Elders hate the concept of a witch being close to their Whitelighter. They wanted the witch to trust their Whitelighter but not be emotionally attached to one another. Knowing she wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight. Piper got out of the chair; she chose to sleep on. Staring at the massive block of ice which is covered in a potion that resembles black paint. What Piper notices is that the block of ice has decreased in size a little bit.

Piper looked back at her sisters who seem to be sound asleep, on two other chairs. While Allen is asleep on a couch that used to reside in Paige and Prue's old bedroom before Prue passed. The boy appeared to fidget in his sleep. She approached him and sighed, the only time the boy seemed to be more manageable is when asleep. The brown fleece, she gave him is tangled all around him, shaking her head. Piper being careful untangles the fleece and lays it back over Allen. She then notices Allen is drooling a little bit onto the pillow his head is resting on. The first thing, Piper thinks to herself how cute the sight was then second, she thought how under normal circumstances, she would have cringed if she saw any other person drooled in their sleep. Maybe it was a mother thing that they were blind to somethings that would normally disgust them. But if their child did it whatever it was became suddenly cute. She then thought to herself when Allen finally, woke up, she would have to sterilise that pillow.

* * *

Piper returned to the kitchen and found Allen's potion book where he had left it on a counter. Before returning to the kitchen, she returned to her own room where she found some old dictionaries, she acquired a few years ago before the sisters had discovered their powers. She once dreamed of travelling the world to learn other cultures in depth more especially, their food. Luckily, Piper told herself, she had bought a book on the Irish (Gaelic) language. She picked up a notepad and pencil also. She wasn't sure how easy this was going to be. Sadly, she never collected a German dictionary plus, she realised that Germany had two languages a formal one and an informal one.

Sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast table with the potion book opened on the two pages. Piper remembered it being opened on only a few hours ago. With her notepad beside her and pencil and mug of herbal tea. She had no idea where her obsession with herbal tea came about. She detested it when she was pregnant with Wyatt and she wasn't fond of it before he was born neither. Translating the Irish parts of the potions wasn't easy she must have gone over the entry fifty times. Each time growing more confident that she got the translation perfect.

"The blood or hair of a relation/relations to the victim. But blood is preferred," Piper reads out loud. Allen's blood was used. Oh my god, Piper wanted to scream; Chris wasn't just Allen's Whitelighter but brother there was no mention of the blood needed being that of a powerful witch. The entry specifically mentioned The blood or hair of a relation/relations to the victim. Everything started to piece together little things which should have been so easy to recognise. Chris had Whitelighter abilities sure he had admitted being in his twenties, so he had to have been born around now or in the next or last few years. Yes, Allen wasn't half Whitelighter, but Wyatt was. Chris also must be Leo's child; Piper wouldn't make the same mistake twice falling for another Whitelighter the heartache with Leo was more than enough. So, each was hers it was just Allen that had another father. Chris, he also displayed telekinesis yes, a common power among magical beings but it was one of three abilities mostly associated with the Warren witches. Chris had the Halliwell traits Stubbornness, smarts, the sarcasm. Again, he knew the house like the back of his hand up until the revelation about Allen, she had assumed he just visited the place a lot. Piper realised how similar they both looked him and her the only real difference being beside their genders was that Chris' eyes were different they were Leo's.

* * *

It also explained, how they both got back to this time. The mere act of opening a portal to travel through time wasn't easy very few could do it. The Elders only sent the sisters back to the day of Melinda Warren's birth and back to the present which Leo later revealed in private took up most of their power for quite some time. Due to them not wanting to risk the extinction of the Warren bloodline. Other than the Elders only the sisters were successful in having enough magic to travel through time. The first time was to go back to the time to undo a pact made by their mother to save their lives, the second to go back to their own time. Patty and their Grams tried to send them back to the present themselves, but they could only move them through time barely twenty seconds. They had to use little Prue, Piper and unborn Phoebe to return the girls. Paige and her past life the Evil Enchantress could open portals through time.

Many time travel potions have been created none reported to be successful. She didn't mean to criticise Allen's power or skill, she understood magic evolved overtime but if her mother and grandmother could only send the sisters twenty seconds into the future. She doubted Allen would have the power to open a portal through time over twenty years. The Warren line was supposed to grow in power with every new generation until three sisters were born. Once the Charmed Ones were born the generations after that their power wouldn't grow further the future generations induvial power and collective power would be less than the Charmed Ones' collective power and induvial power. However, that didn't mean a future generation couldn't be a stronger witch than a witch born before Piper and her sisters. Two Halliwell witches magic especially that of Piper's blood might have been able to perform a successful time travel spell together. Very few people would care so much that evil hurt a baby to travel back through time.

It explained why Allen and Chris were so close because they grew up together. They shared blood siblings lookout and protect one another. Why would Chris have his baby brother go down to the Underworld by himself is he insane. She didn't want and couldn't imagine any of her children down in the Underworld never mind wanting to go down to the Underworld. Oh my, Piper told herself she and her sisters were cruel to Chris. Yes, Chris had his faults often he was so vague, she wanted to slap him. But upon their arrival, she threatened to blast him all the way back to the future. Half Whitelighters don't have all the abilities a regular Whitelighter had such as immortality. If she did blow up Chris, he wouldn't come back he would die! How exactly did evil hurt, Wyatt? Her little angel and in what way? Hell, why wasn't she able to protect him from evil? She is a Charmed One for god sake. Well, there were three things sorted now, one in the morning, she would free Chris, second she was going to give both boys one massive piece of her mind for hiding this big secret and third she was going to find out what exactly they mean by evil hurting Wyatt. And she wasn't buying into that 'Future Consequences' rubbish excuse for another second.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Defrosted and Mother of Three.**

Piper wanted to be subtle, she told herself over and over. But at the same time, she wanted to shout and scold on why both boys felt it was necessary to hide the fact that they were family. Things could have gone so much smoother so much easier. Heading back up to the attic, she stands at the door looking at both the massive block of ice which holds her newly discovered second child Chris and a sleeping Allen. She couldn't imagine what Chris was feeling trapped in there. Hell was he even aware that he was frozen? If he was does he know, how long he's been trapped in there for? Piper knows, she has to be productive otherwise she would only go crazier. First thing first, she would work on the Power of Three spell, they need to free Chris in the morning.

The spell should have been easy to focus on, but her mind kept drifting off to Chris and Allen. Neither of the boys, seem to care much about Leo. Chris appeared emotionless around Leo almost as if he were a robot. Which she found unsettling emotions the good and the bad are one of the key things that made someone human. Allen on the other hand by all accounts despised the Elder, they couldn't be in the same room for barely five minutes. Piper recalled Allen saying, he would rather spend an eternity with Barbas then spend ten minutes with Leo. Looking back that comment wasn't just harsh and creative. But it shed even more questions of what exactly has gone down with Leo and Chris to warrant such a comment. Barbas was easily the one demon the sisters made an enemy of most.

Piper must have rewritten the spell over a dozen times, each time more content with it. Piper hadn't realised the sun finally rising until she looked at the windows. Deciding enough time has gone by. She wakes up her sisters.

"Maybe, we should wake Allen up," Phoebe suggested.

"Know if this doesn't work it will upset him," Piper replies.

"Is that the spell?" Paige asks glancing at a piece of paper in Piper's hands.

"Yes, one that in theory should work if the potion has weakened the magical structure of the ice," Piper answered.

"A fallen hero trapped in ice, we call upon the spirits of the Halliwell line, to heed our call and banish this ice forevermore," The three sisters chanted, seconds later the paint like potion cracks and falls off the ice. A bright white light manifests from the block of ice making the sisters squint. Then massive cracks start to appear in the ice waking Allen up. The block of ice then shatters pieces of ice fly out everywhere in a different size. Allen uses the pillow his head was once resting on to protect his face. The boy then put the pillow to one side. Chris now freed from the ice simply collapses onto the floor.

"Christopher!" Allen shouted as he scrambled off the couch and ran over to the fallen Whitelighter-Witch.

"It actually worked," Phoebe said, "Never thought you would use fallen hero in a spell regarding Chris,"

"We're going to need a Whitelighter," Piper says.

"No, we don't he's not badly hurt just passed out to recover, he's already been inflicted to a lot of magic. Trying to heal him could make things worse, he will be fine in a few hours," Allen replies.

"Paige, Phoebe get plenty, of blankets," Piper ordered, the younger Charmed Ones left the attic. Allen is struggling to carry an unconscious Chris over to the couch. "Here let me help," Piper walked over to the two boys. Piper and Allen carefully move Chris over to the couch and lay him out on it.

"First, you let him stay then defrosting him. What's gotten into you, Piper?" Allen asks.

"Nothing and it's mommy," Piper corrected.

"Not for another sixteen years, Piper. You be lucky to get the three-letter word that starts with m," Allen responds before walking over to the Book of Shadows. He starts to flick through the pages.

"What you're looking for?" Piper asked.

"Anything specific about possible symptoms Chris could develop, from being trapped in the ice for hours," Allen answered.

"I'm sure he be fine once, he has some blankets," Piper tried to reassure the boy "He just needs some time to rest,"

"Was the Frost Demon the last on the list?" Allen asks.

"Yes, I believe so," Piper answers.

"So, the demon Chris made the deal with can hand over the info," Allen said.

"Yes, but right now we have to wait for a little, bit Chris needs his rest and Czuchry still can't get in here right now," Piper replies.

"Why are you being so affectionate towards Chris?" Allen asked feeling suspicious towards his mother.

"I can be affectionate it's what people love about me most," Piper responds.

"No, your cooking is what people love about you most, you've hated Chris since the moment we arrived," Allen says.

"I was irritated by him, I didn't hate him," Piper replied, "Your hair a little greasy, I think you should get a shower,"

"It's okay, I can wait. I need be here when Chris gets better," Allen said, he didn't want to admit but he hated to be far from his brother. Plus, it was his fault that Chris was frozen in the first place. He should have just vanquished the agreed limit and returned to the manor not stuck around and get captured by Czuchry.

"I'm sure, Chris won't mind waking up while you're in the shower. He will come around in an hour or three," Piper replied.

"My hair can wait," Allen said.

"Just do it or I'll make sure that your nursery stays your bedroom for as long as I live," Piper threatened.

"You wouldn't," Allen says.

"It would be a little hard to sneak in a girl or boy to your room on a night then wouldn't it," Piper replies.

"You know what I might just get a shower," Allen sighed as he walked out of the attic. He swore his mother was insane.

* * *

Allen retrieves his backpack from his nursery no, Wyatt's old nursery. By asking Paige who he crossed paths with on the second floor to quickly grab it for him. While she was picking up extra blankets. He then quickly ran down to the kitchen almost tripping and grabbed two towels. Before returning to the upstairs bathroom. He closed the bathroom door locking it. He then walked over to the bathroom mirror and chanted a small spell to reveal to him the identity of the Seer who Chris made his deal with. Looking directly into the mirror Allen sees his reflection fade and is replaced with the image of Kyra. Allen smiles.

"Hello gorgeous," Allen said to himself before the image of Kyra fades and his reflection returns. The boy then got into the shower.

Back in the attic, we have just Piper and a still unconscious Chris on the couch. Paige had dropped off the towels before leaving for Richard's place. Phoebe sadly had a lot of work to catch up on at the paper. Chris while still in an unconscious state has slowly become more active. His once stiff body started to move a little, he shifted from left to right here and there. Piper noticed that she and Allen didn't really lay Chris out well, he was a heavy lad Chris, the young man was lying in a way that had him laying mostly on his front. Piper went to stroke his cheek, but he flinches.

"C…Cold," Chris slurred out. Piper felt the hybrid's t-shirt it felt as though it was just dropped into a bucket of water filled with ice. Being as careful as possible. She takes the freezing cold t-shirt off and to her horror she sees something, she never once considered. Piper finds Chris' back is branded with a symbol that was once a symbol of her heritage. The symbol of the Power of Three. A large triquetra a scar so deep she's surprised that it doesn't reach his spine. What she finds most peculiar is that one-third of the triquetra the left side looks a lot deeper than the rest.

"Oh my god," Piper gasped as she traces a finger over the triquetra scar. Who would be twisted enough, to brand Chris with this their legacy?

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Dialogue in bold are telepathic conversations.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Seer and Vanquishing.**

Getting out of the shower, Allen unintentionally sees the right side of his back and catches his brand of the triquetra. The triquetra once represented to him a symbol of hope and purity. Apart of his family but now it's something he loathes. The right third of the brand is deeper than the other two thirds. He quickly moves away from the mirror. And searches for some decent clothes there was no way, he would be wearing those conjured clothes anytime soon. He mutters a spell to make sure that the clothes appear well ironed. After changing into those clothes, he leaves the bathroom with his backpack and returns to the attic.

In the attic, Allen sees a blanket covered Chris and sees Piper sat near him on a chair. Allen coughs to make his presence known. Piper turned her head slightly towards Allen's direction.

"Why are you dressed up so much?" Piper asks.

"I don't vanquish demons in my PJs," Allen answered as he walked towards Chris and Piper, he fetches a nearby chair and drags it towards his brother and mother before sitting down on it.

"You shouldn't be vanquishing demons in the first place, you're not even an embryo," Piper replies.

"I was only captured the once, it's not an everyday occurrence," Allen pointed out.

"Speaking of the future," Piper started.

"We weren't," Allen interrupted.

"Any partners in the future?" Piper questions.

"Wait and see," Allen answered.

"My in-laws, do we get along?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, they love you," Allen replies, they got along would be more accurate. He didn't want to think of his mother's death that hurt too much. This woman wasn't his mother yet. Two separate Piper's that share the same powers and genetics.

* * *

Hours passed and to Allen's surprise, he wasn't asked any questions by Piper. Which the boy found relieving but he still found it odd too how attentive Piper was towards a recovering Chris. The older of the two boys present starts to come around.

"W…Where am I?" Chris asks his vision blurry, god his head killed, everything ached.

"You're safe Chris, you're at the manor," Piper tells him.

"Manor?" Chris says still not fully aware of his surroundings.

"You were hurt by the Frost Demon, but we sorted you out. You just need some time to rest. Can I get you anything?" Piper explained first then offered later.

"N…No, I just need sleep," Chris answered before drifting off again.

Hours passed after Chris fell asleep. Yet neither Allen nor Piper left the attic, both were too worried something bad would occur. Eventually, Chris came around for the second and final time. When Chris did come around again, he found Piper asleep on the chair.

"Welcome back to the world of warmth brother," Allen says.

"Shush, what if Piper hears?" Chris responded his tone not really harsh.

"She's asleep, Chris," Allen said.

"So, we can't be too careful," Chris responds.

"We need to summon your demon, so we can vanquish or trap Czuchry," Allen tells Chris. The Whitelighter-witch looks down at himself for a moment and realises he isn't wearing his top.

"My top," Chris stuttered.

"My top have you seen it?" Chris asks.

"No," Allen answered. Chris scans the room for his top and finds it he calls for it making it appear in hand emerging from white and blue orbs. It was still damp, Chris sighed before orbing that top out of the attic into a washing basket and orbing a new t-shirt into his hand. Chris then puts on the t-shirt.

"Never mind, let's get summoning," Chris said as he got out from underneath the blanket.

"NO! You should rest more," Allen protested in a whisper approaching his brother.

"You're my little brother, I'm supposed to be worrying about you," Chris replies.

"We're not your everyday big brother and little brother," Allen said.

"Time to summon unless you want to spend more time in your nursery," Chris teased.

"Say, 'your nursery' one time and you'll live to regret it," Allen threatened, he then noticed Piper waking up.

"Divide and conquer," Allen stated.

"Excuse me!" Chris says.

"If I know crazy Piper, if she sees us now, she will send me to Wyatt's old nursery in case the demon you made the deal with turns out to be traitor. And I'm not going back anytime soon," Allen replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Chris asks.

"I don't know tell her, I've gone to make a sandwich and a drink, anything to keep me from that damn old nursery," Allen answers before running out of the attic.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Allen is sat down at the breakfast table sipping coffee, he really needed it. What he didn't need was lack of magic from upstairs. He could tell no summoning had taken place. Chris and Allen's magic were connected, they could sense if one was performing an act of magic. Thanks to their older brother Wyatt. Having enough on waiting around Allen decides to be pro-active getting out of his seat, he stands.

"Bring together the demon and me. The one who Chris sought to set me free, let our magic cross one another's, I invite you now to stay in my humble quarters," Allen chanted, he waited for a few minutes. But no sign of the spell working occurs sighing he turns to walk over to one of the kitchen cupboards.

"Tacky spell clearly didn't inherit Grams' creativity for spells," A voice commented. Allen turns and sees the demonic seer standing before him.

"Whoa," Allen says.

"I've got the answers to your problems and the first thing you say is whoa," Kyra said unimpressed.

"N…No, it's just that you weren't exactly, what I was expecting," Allen responds, while it was true. That she wasn't exactly what he was expecting the spell just didn't really happen to present her in her full glory.

"Did your spell earlier not do me justice? Or can't you handle what you see?" Kyra teased.

"My spells work perfectly," Allen mumbled.

"I smell denial," Kyra smirked.

"Well you know what they say, your sense of smell deteriorates the older you get. And you're pretty ancient," Allen joked. Kyra takes a step closer to Allen.

"Is everyone in your family this tongue tangled and sarcastic?" Kyra asks.

"Only around people, we have to be polite to," Allen answers.

"You would think you would be a little kinder to me, considering I'm your get out of nursery free card," Kyra said.

"This is me being kind," Allen says, Kyra strokes Allen's right arm.

"Wyatt is the handsome one, Chris is the sexy one. So, your defining feature would be…"

"The underage grounded one," Piper interrupted making both Allen and Chris stare in her direction.

"Mom, Chris!" Allen shouted.

"Didn't I ever tell you not to flirt with a demon?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"We weren't flirty, we were just talking," Allen responded.

"Well chit chat is over, I need to have a talk with the demon in my kitchen," Piper said.

"So," Allen replies.

"Adult business, you just go and play. Do something productive," Piper said.

"**Play is she kidding me!" Allen says.**

"**I wouldn't mess with her right now, you've only just got out of your nursery," Chris advised.**

"**You used to be my favourite Chris," Allen replies before he started to walk out of the kitchen.**

"**At least one good thing came out of this," Chris said.**

"**Which is?" Allen asked.**

"**At least I know which team you bat for," Chris says.**

"**Screw you," Allen snapped.**

* * *

The conversation with the Kyra was brief but informative and Piper managed not to blow her up. After Kyra shimmered away. Piper got to work checking which ingredients, she had and which ones she needed to collect.

"Right, you, I need you to get Phoebe and Paige to get the ingredients on this," Piper stated passing him a piece of paper, "While I work on a Power of Three spell," Paige and Phoebe had to head down into the Underworld. Once all the ingredients were acquired. Piper worked on the potion. When the potion was brewed to the correct temperature, Piper fetched an old Athame left behind by a deceased warlock. Piper carefully let a few drops of the potion drop onto the athame transforming it. The athame transformed into a crystal-like dagger.

"Have we got everything sorted?" Paige asks.

"Yes, the weapon is made once we summon here, we'll stab him in the chest the magic inside the dagger will put him in a coma-like state. Then we'll use the Power of Three to seal him away somewhere," Piper answers.

"Let's get this over with, I have a date in a few hours," Phoebe says.

The group of four leave the kitchen making their way up to the attic, once in the attic. Paige orbs all the crystals away into a chest. The group then cast a spell to summon forth their demonic victim. Czuchry appears before them, Paige responding quickly calls for the dagger using Telekinetic Orbing to stab Czuchry directly in his heart. The magic inside the dagger acts quickly making Czuchry drop to the floor.

"Nice reflexes sis," Phoebe complimented.

"Spell time," Chris reminded the sisters.

"We call upon the spirits, to hear our plea and banish this demon to a place that can't be traced, may he no longer dwell on this plane take him to another to suffer indefinitely," The sisters chanted seconds later Czuchry vanishes in a swirl of white orbs.

"While he can't be vanquished, at least he can spend eternity suffering," Phoebe said.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Talking.**

Czuchry, their demonic enemy banished for now brought some comfort to the Halliwell family. But not a lot Piper still needed answers. Czuchry now gone was one less problem for the Halliwell family, but none could deny that he was the last of their enemies, they had a thousand more. The sisters and Chris are still standing the attic.

"Paige, ask Allen to come up here please," Piper ordered softly. Paige didn't bother to point out her confusion. She would just fetch Allen and see what would happen from there.

"I should get going," Chris started.

"No, you're staying, Phoebe don't you have a date to get to?" Piper says.

"Yeah, with Jason but I can cancel," Phoebe offered.

"No, you have to go and see him, you've had to cancel your last five dates because of demons go enjoy yourself," Piper replies. Phoebe left soon after leaving Piper alone with her middle child and youngest child.

"A lot has happened these past few days," Piper commented.

"Just the everyday life of someone magical," Allen said.

"I wouldn't say seeing my second future son full-grown along with his baby brother, the everyday life of someone magical. Even by the Halliwell standards," Piper replies. The two boys stare at each other intensely. They had been caught but how?

"H...How did you find out?" The boys asked.

"Little things, but what was a big indicator was the potion book, it didn't mention the blood of a powerful witch. It mentioned the blood or hair of a relation/relations to the victim blood preferred," Piper answers, "Now, I want answers and none of that future consequences crap. Plain and simple yes and no answers,"

"I would really appreciate a demon attack right now," Allen mumbled to Chris.

"You're telling me," Chris whispers back.

"It's rude to whisper and mumble," Piper said drawing the boy's attention and focus back to her.

"Since you've been frozen for so long Chris, why don't I show you how much the world has changed," Allen suggested, they really needed to make a break for it.

"Don't even try it the cat is out of the bag, I want all the details. Chris are you actually over twenty-one or have I been letting someone underage drink and sleep in my club," Piper both warned and asked.

"I'm legal," Chris answered, he should have never sent Allen down in the Underworld those few days ago.

"And your father would be the only Elder in the family," Piper assumed.

"Genetically yes, Piper," Chris replies.

"You look like me, except for the eyes there Leo's," Piper observed.

"Never really took any notice," Chris replied, Piper grew even more concerned and curious. Chris seemed even more closed off and emotionless when it came to Leo. What had happened between father and son?

"I've heard Allen's side of why, you guys withheld the truth from us, now I want to hear your side Christopher," Piper says.

"It would get in the way of the mission and time travel is complicated, we have to be careful of every action. One wrong move and we could erase someone important from existence. It's not something we've ever taken lightly, coming back here we're risking our own fate," Chris said.

"Time travel messy, things could have gone smoother if we had known. It's not like we've haven't had experience with time travel," Piper pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not exactly easy to tell a mother that evil hurts her child in the future badly," Chris responds.

"This evil does it still exist in your future?" Piper asks, she needed an answer to this, she couldn't bear to think she failed to vanquish anything evil that hurt a child of hers. Chris frowned before speaking.

"We don't know you never spoke about it openly and neither did Wyatt," Chris answers.

"Why didn't I come back? Or Leo or Phoebe, I know you said that Paige died in your timeline back when the Titans attacked," Piper asks, The boys looked at each other neither wanting to answer this question. "As your mother, I have the right to know,"

"You left us, not out of choice, we're the only ones who cared to come back to save Wyatt," Chris answered.

"Wyatt isn't just hurt by evil, he becomes evil, the trauma we believe he suppressed for years until eventually, another event happened causing him to snap," Allen revealed, Piper gasped, she couldn't believe none of her children had a bad bone in her body. She told herself, no child of hers could be evil.

"ALLEN," Chris snapped.

"I'm sorry, Chris but we're busted we haven't got a lot of time, you're due in a few months," Allen apologised.

"I wouldn't leave my children, I wouldn't allow one to turn evil," Piper protested.

"Future you never left us, out of choice things just got complicated the fact is, what we told you about evil hurting Wyatt, is the truth, we didn't believe you could handle the fact that the baby asleep in his crib, would one day expose magic and take over the world hunt down all magic beings that oppose him and do a lot more twisted stuff," Chris replied.

"I'm going to ask a question yes or no, one-worded answer, Christopher. The triquetra on your back was it Wyatt who gave it to you?" Piper asks, Chris rubbed his forehead briefly and avoided making direct eye contact. "I'll take that as a yes," Seconds later Chris vanishes in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

"Chris come back," Piper called out gently.

"He's gone to his special place, he won't come back here at least not for now," Allen says.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Assassins and the Halliwell Witches. **

Chris manifested emerging from blue and white orbs, on the bridge high up in the sky, he muttered a spell to be cloaked from everyone. Even the Elders, he didn't put much stock into their trust maybe that was a Halliwell thing. Everything was going alright at first, not perfectly but alright. Yes, the threat of whatever evil hurts Wyatt and by turn pushes Wyatt over the edge to become the monster that he is in the future still looms. But the whole point of the cover and their plan was to minimize whatever damage, they could do to the timeline and to save them for some personal pain.

There was something so relaxing and peaceful watching all the cars, vans and lorries drive on both sides of the bridge. It helped Chris keep his emotions in check. The only downside about this bridge is that the Elders love to use it as a communication centre when it comes to those who can't reach the heavens. Chris didn't bother to think of the time, he never liked to think of time. He just wanted to be alone and up here, he could be for a while.

Sometimes Chris asks himself if Wyatt was truly worth saving? After all, Wyatt made all the past Sources of Evil look like wood nymphs. There was a time when Chris had nothing bad to say about him, well other than his egotistical and reckless tendencies. But before his turn, he had everyone's best interests in mind at least. Chris longed to turn his dreadful future to a better place. But apart of him wonders if that is truly possible to reverse what has been done. Maybe the only way to end this war was to finish Wyatt off for good! However, Chris hated to think like that he didn't want to have to kill a loved one or a former loved one to save the entire globe and for many generations to come.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell," A voice said from the behind of Chris. The witch turned around to find a group of seven demons.

"Still can't get through, I see," Chris commented unafraid of the demons.

"He doesn't need to, Chris, you make it easy for yourself surrender, his punishment for you and your brother might not be so harsh," A demon says.

"That's not gonna happen," Chris responds before making a gesture as if he was squeezing a tea towel dry. Snapping each of the demons' arms with telekinesis before using telekinesis again to throw them off a bridge. As much as he didn't want to he needed to return to the manor and prepare some upper-level vanquishing potions. He then orbs off the bridge returning to the manor.

* * *

In the manor, Chris found himself in a battle zone, another group of powerful upper-level demons have decided to make their presence known to the Halliwells. Chris sees, Allen being thrown across the living room landing on the coffee table.

"Bloody hell," Allen cursed, shortly after getting back to his feet. He forgot how bad telekinesis can be when used against him.

"Make it easy, for yourselves and give up," A demon said.

"Haven't made it easier for myself before I don't intend to do so now," Allen responds making a gesture towards that demon and two others intending to use Molecular Combustion. However, the effect of his powers are little, they merely stumble a few paces back.

"Piper, a little help here please," Allen shouted before ducking behind a sofa.

"I'm coming," Piper yelled out from the conservatory running towards the living room.

"Lord Wyatt won't take no for an answer," Another demon says.

"Lord!" Piper frowned still able to redirect several fireballs thrown at her with her Molecular Combustion power. Vanquishing several demons.

"A time for everything and everything it's place return what has been moved in time and space," Chris chanted making his presence known. The attacking demons vanish in a swirl of white orbs of light.

"Took you long enough," Allen commented.

"He's sending stronger demons," Chris said ignoring Allen's previous comment.

"I gathered that when the ones that attacked the man, were almost immune to my powers," Allen said.

"Wyatt really sent them here," Piper stuttered, she didn't want to believe it, she never wants to believe it.

"To bring us back, they would have been ordered not to seriously hurt you, otherwise, we wouldn't exist," Allen says.

"But any demon under Wyatt wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to take a younger more vulnerable him out. They fear him just as much as anyone else. Unless he used a spell one that would allow him to ensure, they couldn't make such a move," Chris said.

"Like a binding and linking spell? Wyatt can't be that powerful, can he?" Allen asks.

"I'm not sure, as long as we're here we've slowed down the process, but we still don't know how much power he's gained," Chris answers.

"Alright, enough of the cryptic stuff explain now," Piper ordered the boys sighed.

"You should get your sisters, it's a long story," Chris replies.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am very sorry for how long it has taken I lost a lot of files on my computer and I am having to rewrite quite a few this chapter being one of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 The Dark-Side of the Halliwell Brotherhood.**

Piper gathered her two living sisters into the living room. She didn't want to cut Phoebe's date short. But right now this was an emergency. There is a lot that needed to be shared and she didn't want to waste any time. While the three sisters sit on the couch, we have the boys pacing up and down between them.

"Any time now," Phoebe said irritated after watching them pace for a good fifteen minutes now.

"Before we start please keep your burst outs and questions until the end. It will make things move a lot smoother," Chris requested.

"Fine, it's already pretty late and I have a temp job that starts at four. So talk," Paige says.

"We came back to save Wyatt from being hurt by evil. So, he won't eventually become evil and take over the world," Chris said.

"What do you mean take over the world? Wyatt is barely two," Phoebe asks, it was impossible for the middle Charmed One to see anything bad in her eldest nephew. He was perfect in her eyes.

"Keep your questions until the end," Allen replied.

"In the future, you guys saved Wyatt from whatever evil hurt him. But never found out what evil force it was. He was missing for months. You were too late. Then years later after the family suffered a great loss, something broke inside of him. He exposed magic and took over the world. You were/are either with him or against him. And if you're against him, well things don't end well for you," Chris further explained.

"Family and friends aren't excluded from his wrath," Allen added.

"You two are still standing if he wanted you dead. I doubt you would be standing here," Piper spoke-up terrifying her two younger sisters.

"PIPER!" Both Phoebe and Paige snapped, they had never imagined Piper would talk about her firstborn in such away.

"It's not something, I enjoy saying it breaks my heart to even think Wyatt would hurt a bug. I'm his mother but I've seen proof of what future Wyatt is capable of," Piper responds.

"We are the exception but that doesn't mean, he won't hurt us so eventually, we'll cross over to his side. Like two years ago in our time," Allen says his voice quiet almost a whisper looking back.

* * *

**Allen's Memory:**

Allen has no idea how long; he and Christopher have been trapped in different dungeons in Wyatt's base. While Allen knew Christopher was alive, he couldn't sense or hear Christopher's thoughts not a whisper. Allen could feel something cold sticky on his back.

"The cells are rather chilly, I apologise for that Allie the upstairs quarters are much warmer," Wyatt commented.

"Where Chris?" Allen asks.

"In a cell of his own recovering," Wyatt answered coldly.

"What did you do to him, Wyatt?" Allen asked.

"Nothing to worry about Allen, he's merely been subjected to the ritual," Wyatt answers his tone barely admitting any emotion. Allen notices the back of a hooded figure in a corner of the cell holding something over what he presumes to be a fire.

"Ritual what ritual?" Allen asks ritual and Wyatt should never go together in any sense.

"Nothing big just something necessary for the three of us, it won't take long," Wyatt answers. He then walks around the back of Allen to face Allen. The hooded figure turns to face both witches, Allen gulps when he sees the hooded figure holding a large tool used to brand animals.

The next few hours all that could be heard in the cell was Allen's screams as his back is terribly branded. The cell was filled with the smell of Allen's burning skin and flesh. When the figure finished branding Allen the young witch passed out from the pain. Allen slowly started to come around his vision still blurry. He could feel something cold and hard against his lips.

"You need to drink one sip at a time baby brother," Wyatt tells the boy. Allen could barely lift his head never mind respond, all he could do was hang there. While Wyatt brought the medium-sized glass of water to his lips. Allen was immensely grateful for the water. But that didn't stop him from wanting to kick Wyatt in the balls for the torture he has inflicted on him and Chris. A few hours passed and when Allen was capable of staying conscious for more than a couple of minutes. Wyatt with a flick of a wrist makes the shackles vanish making Allen drop to the floor.

"You and Christopher are free to go now," Wyatt said with little emotion in his voice. Allen frowned confused at Wyatt's actions.

"Excuse me," Allen said looking up at Wyatt suspiciously.

"You and Christopher are free to go now," Wyatt repeated.

"How generous," Allen snapped.

"A loving gift yes, generous not so much. You'll be back soon," Wyatt says.

"I highly doubt it," Allen said.

"Our connection last night has grown and changed forever now. Our powers will advance in a way never foreseen or have done for others. Of, course magic comes with a price we may never harm each other with magic again in any way," Wyatt explained.

**End of Allen's Memory:**

* * *

"I wasn't born with the power to freeze or blow up things," Allen confessed.

"You grew into them, not every witch is born with all their powers to boot," Phoebe said.

"What Allen means is that he wasn't destined to have those powers ever," Chris says.

"I was born a witch, but I didn't inherit Piper's powers, I inherited great-great-grandmother P. Baxter's power of Molecular Deceleration to slow molecules of an object or person down. To the point where they're in a slow-motion like state. I inherited Molecular Acceleration from my grandma, but that wasn't until I was like nine. Piper is the only known person to possess more than one molecular-based power," Allen said.

"So, you took a potion or cast a spell to enhance your powers?" Paige assumed. Allen shook his head this was a conversation neither brother wanted to have.

"Wyatt used Dark Magic a ritual that bound the three of us by magic together, the ritual would overtime enhance our magic and our connection," Chris explained.

"Dark Magic, he already has enough power every Warren witch has enough power," Piper says, she didn't want to think or believe any of her children taking part in Dark Magic.

"Wyatt has two fears and an obsession, one his mortality, two my and Chris' death, his obsession is you guys his whole legacy. He wants his own version of the Power of Three even though, he knows his individual power or our collective even with the ritual he's used will be nothing compared to your individual or collective power," Allen tells them.

"As it pains me to point out the obvious, you can't escape death, he catches up with you someday," Paige said.

"Wyatt knows that when he dies, he will either be reincarnated or be forced to move onto the afterlife. If he's reincarnated, he knows for certain he will lose all the powers, he's abused and be born into the world he destroyed at the bottom of the food chain so to speak. Wyatt doesn't want to lose his powers and he doesn't want to move onto the afterlife, he wants immortality," Chris explained to the sisters.

"Immortality at least true immortality is an impossible goal," Phoebe pointed out.

"It used to be but Wyatt is close to achieving it. You see after that demon you faced a few months ago. Who achieved invincibility and true immortality. By drinking from the Eternal Spring. Nature started to adapt as it always does but at a faster pace. It made a new law were that if someone would drink from the spring again. The true immortality they seek they wouldn't get. They would eventually age to a point where they would be frail and weak. They would just be a useless immortal," Chris explained.

"So, why would he seek true immortality then?" Paige asks.

"Because his spell/ritual, his advisors created involves an x-factor one where we would be allowed to keep our youth," Chris answers.

"Which is?" Piper enquired.

"The fountain of youth, he just doesn't have the power to access the realm it lies in. My family were chosen to be its keepers and guardians. The responsibility passes through generations. Every member of the current generation has to die before it passes onto the next. My dad's cousin is the last member of the previous generation," Allen explains.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Parents and Magic School.**

The sisters are still in a state of shock when a door appears out of nowhere. On the staircase wall. The door then bursts open and a short man can be seen running. Towards them but just before he can crossover his head is decapitated by to the Halliwells horror the Headless Horseman! They gasp as the man's head rolls down the steps and the door closes by itself.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Allen gagged at the sight.

"Paige pick it up," Phoebe said.

"No, you do it," Paige responded.

"You can orb it," Phoebe pointed out.

"Enough, I'll do it," Piper interrupted walking over to the very animated decapitated head. She picks up the head gently. Squirming on the inside she walks over to the nearby coffee table and puts it down gently.

"Thank you," The decapitated head said.

"No, offense shouldn't you be dead since you're… you're missing a body?" Paige asked.

"Oh, n...no I was attacked on Magic School grounds, the magic there is so strong and complex that we can't die there as long as my body remains there. I'm alive," The decapitated teacher explains.

"Why are we only hearing about Magic School now?" Phoebe asks.

"Er, your mother Patrica and grandmother Penelope, we're supposed to tell you as children. But the warlock Nicolas happened which changed a few things. We assumed that they would have left an entry in the Book of Shadows or something written down telling you about the school for when any of you decided to have kids," The teacher answers.

"I say the sooner we return him, the sooner they can sort out Magic School and we can handle our family business," Phoebe proposed.

"And while we're there Piper could look into the possibility of Wyatt and any other possible kids of hers attending there," Paige added. Piper scoffed at the notion.

"Nice try Wyatt and any kids, I have will be going to an ordinary school," Piper replied.

"Ordinary is subjective sis," Paige said.

* * *

The argument was cut short when Phoebe brought up their new table centrepiece reminding her rival sisters of their current predicament. Despite having no interest with going anywhere near Magic School, Piper knew she has an obligation to stop evil from spreading. Piper carefully placed the head of the teacher into a bag. The hallways of Magic School are long and narrow. They aren't medieval-looking but not modern either almost an in-between. The head leads them into a large library where bookcases stand tall with pride-filled with books on all different kinds of magical subjects. There are a few large dark oak tables set out with dark oak chairs to act as a small study area. In the centre of the library at the moment lies a longer rectangular oak table which has magical artefacts on display.

"Where is this guy?" Piper asked searching the room with her eyes.

"He must have his invisibility cloak on still," The teacher assumed, "Gideon sir, you have guests," seconds later a man reveals himself to the Halliwells and the teacher.

"Forgive me from being hidden upon your arrival, the invisibility spell is merely a safety precaution," Gideon apologized. He is a man of average height and weight. Light blue eyes, brown hair looks to be around his mid-thirties. He is wearing dark trousers, black shoes, with a dark grey shirt under a light grey jumper.

"We've brought your messenger's head," Piper said as she passed the bag over to Gideon who gladly accepts.

"Poor Sigmund," Gideon sighed.

"At least, I managed to make contact with the sisters," Sigmund replied with a very small chuckle.

"I suppose you did," Gideon says, before orbing Sigmund's head away to the other heads that suffered the same fate. "The mighty Charmed Ones, I admit I had hoped to have seen you sooner. That you would have graced these halls as students,"

"Not to be rude but can we skip all the pleasantries, I would like to spend more time at home with my son instead of him spending more time with babysitters," Piper says.

"I am sorry the responsibility of vanquishing The Headless Horseman has fallen down to you. But I fear the magic that conjured The Headless Horseman can only be bested by your magic alone. I see you haven't come alone your Whitelighter and who are you, dear boy?" Gideon replied.

"Allen, I'm a family friend," Allen answered.

"We've never been introduced," Chris spoke up.

"No, but Leo has spoken of you in private," Gideon replies.

"Not fondly I bet," Chris says.

"When a Whitelighter's charge or charges get reassigned there can often be a slight tension between the old and present Whitelighter," Gideon said wanting to get rid of the chance of tension rising.

"Do you have any idea who could be capable of conjuring the Headless Horseman?" Paige asks.

"No, but I hope with your help, we can figure who the culprit is. Otherwise, I will be forced to close Magic School," Gideon answered.

"So, we split up and report back," Phoebe decided.

"And then hopefully, we've found something," Paige said.

"I suggest Paige stand in for Sigmund's class, Piper perhaps the nursery. Phoebe takes another class our levitation students," Gideon suggested.

"Chris cause a distraction do something, I'm not spending another second in any nursery. I need to find pa," Allen whispered.

"Be quick, otherwise she might have Paige orb you back to her," Chris whispered back. Allen nodded. Chris quickly searched the library with his eyes. Chris quickly while trying to be as subtle as possible squinted his eyes at different bookcases and selves and artefacts across the library channelling his telekinesis. To cause the books and artefacts to fly off across the room in all directions.

Distracting the sisters and Gideon. The youngest witch ran out of the library.

* * *

He just hopes, he can remember the way to the right classroom before warden Piper had him back in her clutches. Damn the corridors looking so-alike. Eventually, he finds the right classroom. He didn't bother to knock. He just walked in and quickly froze the students. Leaving him and the substitute teacher free to talk freely.

"You can't walk in freeze an entire class," The teacher scolded. He forgot that the man before him was young once. There is no grey in his hair, his face seems full of life and joy. His eyes a soft blue.

"It will only last a minute or two, I need you to pass on a message," Allen responded.

"What kind of message kid?" The teacher asked.

"I need you to tell the current guardian of the Fountain of Youth, to go into hiding," Allen answered.

"How do you know about the Fountain of Youth?" The teacher asks suspicious of Allen taking a step forward to him.

"Look I haven't got a lot of time and neither has she. I'm from the not so distant future, where the guardian and all the potential guardians from your generation have died out. Leaving no one to protect the Fountain of Youth and if a very bad guy gets his hands on it, we're all screwed," Allen explained his voice rising slightly.

"I don't know how you know of my family's connection..." The teacher started.

"For God sake pa," Allen whispered under his breath, the teacher's ears missing what the younger witch said.

"Just heed my advice and warn her, for all of our sake's," Allen told the teacher before leaving the students unfreezing after he left.

End of chapter 16.


End file.
